The return of the storm
by Tempest alicorn of the aura
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, The Tempest. Tempest returns,finds love in the most unlikely of ponies, and goes on several adventures. Shippings for now,Oc X Twilight Rainbow DashX Soarin. The only thing that I own is my OC, Tempest
1. Encounters in the Everfree forest

Tempest POV

As soon as Discord and the others blasted me with the elements of Harmony, I took advantage of the bright light to teleport to the border of the everfree forest. I then formulated a plan to return with some small changes, but first I had to let my wounds heal.

Twilight POV

It's been days since my friends and I, along with Discord, defeated Tempest and saved all of Equestria. Celestia even added a pane of glass that depicted our entire battle with Tempest in the castle, as well as freeing Discord from his stone prison.

"You know Twilight, I've been thinking and maybe we should throw a party to celebrate our victory against Tempest." Pinkie said "We could even invite the princesses and Discord to the party"

"Pinkie, that's the best idea for a party that you ever had." I agreed "But maybe we should do it later because I want to document some of the animals that live in the Everfree forest"

"Ok" Pinkie Pie said excitedly

(Later in the Everfree forest)

"Ok I just have a few more species to document." I thought "I should also check to see if those rumors about a Pegasus that is said to live here are true"

Unbeknownst to me, I was being watched by one of the most ferocious creatures ever known, a manticore.

With a sudden leap, the manticore plowed right into me and pinned my body to the ground. The only thing that stopped the manticore was an object hitting the manticore at point- blank range. I looked in the opposite direction of the objects path and there standing near the edge of the clearing stood a pure black Pegasus with a blue mane and tail.

"Stay away from her!" the pegesus yelled

Not long after he said that another manticore pounced right on top of him but I saw the manticore in time to send a burst of energy hurtling towards the manticore. The energy then hit the beast with enough energy to send it spiraling towards the ground

"Thanks, It seems that we are even" The Pegasus joked

"Yeah it seems that way." I responded and not long after that we were surrounded by 10 manticores.

Looks like we'll have to fight" the stallion said. "I probably know the answer to this already but can you fight.

"Sure I can." I said slightly insulted " So what's the plan?"

"Easy, you take the left half and I take the right half"

"Sounds like a plan to me" I said and with that I started blasting manticores with my magic while the pegesus fought the manticores in melee combat

A few minutes into the fight the last manticore scratched me with one of it's claws bringing me to my knees

"No!" I heard the stallion screamed as he defeated the manticore that hurt me

"Are you ok?" he asked with a worried expression

"Yeah but that manticore got me good" I replied

"You should come with me; I can give you medical attention." The stallion said while picking me up and carrying me to nearby hut

I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask the Stallion that had saved my life, but first I had to get somewhat better.

I hope you like the first chapter of my new story, "The return of the storm"

P.S: I did revise this chapter so hopefully it is a little more "descriptive" than before.

Please read and review


	2. Questions and Answers

Chapter 2: Questions and answers

Twilight POV

"So, who exactly are you?" I asked as the mysterious stallion was making some food for the both of us.

"Nightwing" He said in a plain tone

"Why do you live in the Everfree Forest, but not Ponyville or some other town" I asked

"I honestly have considered moving to Ponyville on several occasions" Nightwing replied "But I enjoy living near nature, and I don't think that there are any that are available and in my price range."

"Actually, there is a house that is for sale right next to my house and it also is very affordable for any pony to live in." I said cheerfully

"Huh I never realized that, Thank you very much." Nightwing said "Any other questions that you want to ask me."

"Just one, why did you save me from that Manticore?" I asked curiously

"I just thought that it was the right thing to do" Nightwing replied " I mean wouldn't you do the same for any of your friends."

Yeah, I guess I would do the same thing, and by the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle" I replied " it's getting late and I should go."

"Well Twilight, I hope that we have the opportunity to see each other again." Nightwing said happily

"And I hope that you take up my offer on moving to Ponyville" I said

Tempest POV

"why in Luna's name did I save the pony that thwarted my plans to flood all of Equestria." I thought to myself after Twilight had left" Maybe I am just going soft, or maybe I am falling in love. No, I am not falling for Twilight Sparkle. I mean I still have feelings for Luna, but that doesn't mean that I can't take her up on her offer of having a house in Ponyville, and who knows, I could probably use Twilight to get in touch with Celestia."

Twilight POV

"Hey Twilight, Did you find any new species in the forest?" Spike asked

"Unfortunately no, but I did met a kind stallion named Nightwing." I replied "Spike can you keep a secret?"

"sure Twilight, wait, is this like the time you kept that secret for Rarity and Fluttershy."

"No, it's not like that." I replied " I think I may be n love with Nightwing

Well I got a few love interests in this story so be prepared for a few weddings, and just for the record Nightwing is Tempest in disguise


	3. A new home

Chapter 3

Tempest/Nightwing POV

"Well here goes nothing" I thought to myself. I had decided to fly to Ponyville to buy a house and I was pretty nervous about moving out of the forest.

"Hellos, what can I do for you" Said Mayor Mare

"I would like to buy a house please." I said

"Ok" She said "That will be 500 bits"

I handed over the money and quickly headed to my new home that was right next to Twilight's library/home.

"Wow, this place is amazing" I said after entering my new home. It was fully furnished and it had a complete dining room, as well as a farm in the back.

"Hey Nightwing, I see you finally bought a house in Ponyville" said a familiar voice behind me

I turned around to see Twilight Sparkle standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, It took me a few days to convince myself to get a house but I did" I said. Twilight looked around the house quickly and then turned back to me.

"You know, you should really meet my friends." She said "I have a distinct feeling that they would love to meet you.

"Well I can't wait to meet them" I agreed

"Then why don't we get started" she said

I followed Twilight into her home and sitting in the living room was all of five of her friends. They were very happy to meet me, but they were also curious about who I was.

"Hey girls, maybe we should throw Nightwing a house warming party" Exclaimed a hyper-active pink pony

"No thanks, I am not really much of a fan of parties" I said

"Nightwing, I am not sure that you want to turn down one of Pinkie's parties "Twilight said "She can be very persistent"

"Ok, but as long as I know about it in advance" I said. This brought a larger smile to Pinkie Pies face

"You won't be disappointed." She said

Later that day I was traveling through Ponyville when I noticed a blue Pegasus out of the corner of my eye. I knew Rainbow Dash had been following me for the past few hours and it made me wonder what she wanted.

"Rainbow Dash you can come out now." I said. She came out from behind a nearby cloud, and flew towards me.

"Hey, Nightwing" She said "Nice day for a fly isn't it"

I sighed and decided to get stern "Why have you been following me all over Ponyville."

"Pinkie Pie told me to follow you" Rainbow Dash said "She said that she had something planned for you but I have no idea what it could be. Anyway, I'll see you around Nightwing

"Now what could Pinkie Pie possibly have in store for me. " I thought "Oh well, might as well head home.

Twilight POV

"Pinkie Pie are you sure Nightwing knows about this party?" I asked

"Sure and the princesses and Discord are here so this will really be a great party!" She exclaimed

"Well ok, but let's hope he won't be to surprise d that the party is in his own home." I said

**Well Pinkie Pie just literally screwed everyone. What will Nightwing think when the princesses are at a party in his own home. One word, Insanity. **


	4. The Party

Chapter 4

I was at my doorstep and honestly, I had a massive headache for some odd reason. "Oh well, I can just sleep it off" I thought to myself.

"Surprise" Everypony in my house yelled as I opened the door.

"Heh, I see Pinkie Pie decided to throw me a party" I said happily. I walked in and Vinyl Scratch started to play some electronica and Dance music, and I noticed that literally, even the princesses and Discord

"Hey Night wing I hope you like the party" said a hyperactive Pinkie Pie "It took me a couple of hours to plan and to spread the word.

"Actually, I think that you outdid yourself Pinkie, Thank you" I said with a smile

"No problem" She said "The hardest part was trying to find a place to put it all.

"As with any party" I agreed. I danced the night away and the other Ponies and I even had a few laughs with the Princesses.

"Hey Nightwing" said a familiar voice

I turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle

"My brother is getting married and I was hoping that you could come? "She asked "You don't have to come but I thought it would be more fun."

"Sure Twilight, I would love to attend your brother's wedding. I said

"Ok just b at the train station on Saturday at 12:00 PM." She said before leaving to find her friends

"That girl is so cute sometimes" I thought "Maybe I could ask her out sometime in the future"

At about midnight everypony had left except for Twilight, her friends, and the royalty. "There are extra beds in case any of you decide to spend the night" I said

"Thank you Nightwing" I heard Princess Luna say "We appreciate the offer and will accept it."

I smiled and thought about how much I loved Luna's voice as I headed up to my room.

Celestia POV

I followed Nightwing to his room, hopefully without any of the others noticing my absence. "Hey Nightwing where did you live before you moved here" I asked

In the Everfree forest" He said turning around to face me "Why do you ask"

"No reason, but I must ask, Why did you chose to live in the forest and not in Ponyville" I asked

"I guess I just wanted to live near nature without anypony to distract me" He replied "And I guess I just wanted to live near the elements, They have a lot of power, even you should know that Celestia"

"I see, and do you have a special somepony" I asked

"Ok, that's a little to private, Celestia" He responded curtly

"Sorry about that, I'll just go downstairs with the others" I replied

**Well that could have been worse. Anyway, I will do a chapter for **_**The Royal Canterlot Wedding**_** and yes there are some spoilers' for a future chapter but that won't be until after the wedding. I will also be splitting the next chapter into two parts as well.**


	5. The wedding Part 1

Chapter 5

Nightwing POV

"So Twilight, what is your brother like" I asked

"He's the best brother anypony could ask for "Twilight said "Oh, That reminds me, Celestia sent a letter describing what we are to do at the wedding,"

She quickly handed me the letter.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I would like to invite you and your friends to the wedding of your brother, and Princess Cadence. Rainbow Dash can perform a sonic rainboom after the wedding, Rarity can make the dress for the bride, Applejack can make the food and the decorations, Pinkie Pie will be in charge of the afterparty, Fluttershy will also have her bird choir sing at the wedding, and you, Twilight, can make sure the everything goes is taken care of. Oh, and Nightwing can help patrol Canterlot and make sure that nothing goes wrong. I hope that you all will be able to attend.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

"Ok, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong" I said with a devilish smile

"Good, because we're here." Twilight said as we passed through a force field that was surrounding all of Canterlot "Everyone go and make sure everything is taken care of, while I go congratulate my brother.

I took off as fast as I could, but something seemed wrong, so I decided to follow Twilight, who I saw talking to a colt that I assumed was her brother.

"Hey Shining Armor" Twilight said happily

"Hey Twi, what have you been up to." The colt said

"Oh nothing much. Anyway, congratulations on marrying Cadence" Twilight said sarcastically

"Yeah sorry about not telling you in person, Celestia has been increasing security because of some threat." Shining armor replied

"Do you think it could be Tempest?"

"Nah, He's long gone." Her brother said "Anyway, Twilight how would you like to be my best mare at the wedding

"Me, your best mare "Twilight said "I would love to.

They then moved to an overhang that was combining the two towers of the castle. I also saw a pink unicorn Pegasus, who reminded me of a younger Princess Celestia, who I assumed was Cadence.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked

"Hey Cadence, long time no see" Twilight said

"Um, who are you?" Cadence replied

"It's me, Twilight Sparkle"

"I'm sorry but I can't seem to remember you, Oh well" The princes replied rudely "I have to make sure everything is perfect. Let's go Shining Armor"

"Coming" Shining Armor replied

I then followed them as cadence revisited all of Twilight's friends and acted rather rude to all of them.

"Something tells me that Cadence is up to something" I thought to myself. I then meet up with Twilight and her friends later that day over dinner.

"Well that was rather annoying" Twilight said "I mean did you see how rude she was to all of you. Applejack she threw away your fritters after she ate them and said that they were delicious"

"She was probably just taking my feeling in to consideration" Applejack said

"And Fluttershy she yelled at one of your birds" Twilight replied

"Well, yes but he was singing off key. Listen" Fluttershy said as she brought out a bird that produced a shrill call

"Rarity, haven't you noticed that she was a little too demanding"

Well of course, She is probably just stressed about the wedding "Rarity replied "I mean, I would be to if this was my wedding"

"I for one have actually noticed" I said

"Finally, someone agrees with me "Twilight replied "Anyway, I'll just go check on my brother"

Twilight then rushed to her brother's house.

Twilight POV

"Shining Armor, I have to talk to you" I said

"Hey Twilight, What's the matter"

"It's Cadence, I thing she might be" Twilight said as she was cut off by Cadence

"Shining Armor, Can I speak to you?

"Sure honey. On minute Twilight" My brother said

They then walked into a separate room and I soon found myself eavesdropping

"Why are you wearing that to the wedding?" Cadence asked

"Because it's my favorite uncle's and I am wearing it to the wedding "Shining Armor replied

"Are you disagreeing with me? "Cadence asked with an annoyed tone

"No, it's just that, uh"

"Oh dear, is it one of your headaches?" Cadence asked "Here let me take care of it for you"

A green light flashed from Cadence's horn and hit my brother

"There all better?" Cadence asked

"Yeah" Shining Armor replied with a weird look in his eyes

I then ran to my friends

"Guys you got to help me, Cadence is actually evil." I quickly said but my friends were too preoccupied at the moment and Nightwing was nowhere to be found "Looks like I'm on my own."

The next morning I rushed to the practice wedding and explained my case to them. Cadence then ran out the room

"Twilight the only reason Cadence is acting like that is because she is stressed about the wedding "Shining Armor said angrily "And Cadence wasn't casting a spell on me, she was using her magic to get rid of my headache that I get from keeping the shield up. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go comfort Cadence"

"Let's go y'all he might need help" Applejack said and they all left

"You have a lot to think about" Princess Celestia said in a disappointed tone.

"I actually am not angry at you Twilight" Nightwing said

"I know." I said "Thank you"

I noticed Cadence on the steps to the altar

"Cadence I am so sorry" I said

"You should be." She replied with an evil look in her eye

Nightwing and I were then surrounded be green flame that sealed us in a green bubble that too us down through the floor.


	6. The wedding Part 2

Chapter 6

**You better be prepared for what I have in mind for this chapter. Now without further ado, let's get started**

Tempest POV

I woke up in a cave system with Twilight not very far from me

"Twilight, wake up." I said in a worried tone

"Uh, where are we?" She asked

We were answered when we heard an evil laugh and Cadence appeared in the gems surrounding us

"The caves beneath Canterlot. She answered "Once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that were inside and now, your prison.

"Help, Help" Twilight screamed

"It's no use, no one can hear you, and no one would think to look for you here." She explained "Most ponies have forgotten that these caves existed and that's why they're the perfect place to keep those that try to interfere with my plans."

"Bitch, you crazy "I said "When we get out of here we are taking you down"

"What plans?" Twilight asked

"The plans that I have for your brother of course" Cadence said

"You stay away from my brother, you monster "Twilight demanded with her horn glowing

"Only way to stop me is to catch me "she said

This caused Twilight to shoot magical blasts from her horn that bounced of the gems and destroyed any wall that didn't have gems. While this was happening Cadence was tormenting Twilight until a hole opened up reveling Cadence

"No, please don't hurt me" She said as Twilight tackled her "Twilight it's me.

Twilight didn't budge

"Please Twilight you have to believe me; I've been imprisoned here like you"

Cadence said

"That's a likely story "Twilight said

Cadence then started to repeat a nursery rhyme and that convinced Twilight

"You remember me "Twilight said happily

"Of course I do, how could I forget the filly that I used to sit for the most" Cadence said

We then heard an evil laugh that echoed off the cave walls.

"We have to get out of here "Twilight said climbing onto a rock "We have to stop her."

We were all running through the caves and Cadence started to sing a song

_This day is Aria_

**Cadence**

Imposter

This Day is going to be perfect. The day of which I dreamed of since I was small.

Every Pony will gather round.

Say I look lovely in my gown.

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all

**This day was going to be perfect**

**The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small**

**But instead of having cake**

**With all my friends to celebrate**

**My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all.**

I could care less about the dress

I won't partake in any cake

Vows, well I will be lying when I say

That through any kind of weather

I'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for him at all

No I do not love the groom

In my heart there is no room

But I still want him to be all mine.

**We must escape before its too late**

**Find a way to save the day**

**Hope, I'll be lying if I say**

**I don't fear that I may lose him**

**To one who wants to use him**

**Not care for love and cherish him each day**

**For I also love the groom**

**Oh my thoughts he does consume**

**Oh Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon.**

Finally the moment has arrived

For me to be one lucky bride.

**Oh, the wedding we won't make**

**He'll end up marrying a fake**

**Shining Armor will be**

Mine, all mine.

(End of song)

We could hear the wedding occurring from our position in the caves

"We're never going to save him. "Cadence said

I then noticed an opening in the roof of the cave.

"Hey, I think I see an opening" I said "We can just fly out and stop the wedding."

"Good thinking Nightwing "Twilight said "Let's go."

After we went through the opening,we were then approached by zombie-like ponies

"You're not going anywhere "They said in unison

Cadence then threw some flowers over their head and the ponies all ran for them, and we rushed to the altar.

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, It is my great pleasure to pronounce you-"Celestia was saying before being interrupted by me

"Stop" I yelled

Everypony in the room just sighed and Twilight's friends all just facehoofed

"Why does she have to be so protective of her brother?" Cadence asked angrily after seeing Twilight Sparkle with me

Celestia just stared at her

"Why does she have to ruin my special day? "She asked while fake crying

"Because, it's not your special day "Cadence said" It's mine.

"No matter, you're too late anyway." She said

"I don't understand. "Applejack said "How can there be two of them"

"She's a changeling" Cadence explained "She takes the form of somepony that you love and gains power by feeding off your love for him.

A circle of green fire then surrounded the Cadence at the altar and she changed into her true form.

"Right you are, Princess and as queen of the changeling, it is up to me to find food for my subjects "She said "Equestria has more love than any place I have ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of"

"You'll never get the chance. "Cadence said "Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever reaching us.

"Oh I doubt that "the changeling said "Isn't that right dear?"

After she said that Shining Armor gave a small nod.

"Ever since I took your form I have been feeding off of his love for you "She said "Every moment he grows weaker and soon the spell will fail. Even now my minions are chipping away at it, and even though he isn't my husband, I have complete control over him

"No" Celestia said "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have shown me your true form, I can now protect my subjects from you."

Celestia then rose into the air and shot a magic beam at Queen Chrysalis and the queen fired one back ,unfortunetly for Celestia her beam failed and she was thrown back a couple of feet and slightly charred

"Princess Celestia" Twilight Cried as her and her friend, along with Cadence ran to Celestia

"Hahahaha, I am now more powerful than even Celestia" Chrysalis boasted

"You may be tougher than Celestia, but no one hurts any of my sisters." I yelled "and if you think you're the only one hiding a dark side, then you better be prepared to face the storm."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight said

"I think it's about time I show everyone my true colors" I said and my mane and coat switched their colors "Now then Chrysalis, I think it's time to face the power of the storm."

My powers went crazy. I shot lightning bolts from the sky towards the changeling that had hurt my sister but she avoided every shot. I then heard the sound of the shield breaking as an army of changelings started to invade Canterlot.

"Twilight, you have to get the elements of harmony." I said "It's the only way to stop this"

"Ok" Twilight responded "Let's go girls

I attacked but it just wasn't enough to even put a scratch on her and I probably would have beaten her if I hadn't taken a blow to the back of the head.

"Ha, and I thought that you were stronger than this Tempest." Chrysalis said curtly "Oh well"

Twilight POV

We had just left the castle a few minutes ago and already we had fought through clones of ourselves but that wasn't even enough as we were soon captured and taken back to the palace were we saw Tempest, Celestia and Cadence in chains.

"You know Twilight, I now know that it wasn't just Shining Armor that I was feeding off of, but tempest as well" Chrysalis said "I mean seriously, I can feel how much Celestia means to him, given that she did seal him away for over 1000 years, but that's not all he cares about. No, he also cares about you."

"Tempest, is what she saying true?" Twilight asked me

"Honestly, Yes "I said "Everything that she said was true, because ever since got to look at more of the world and met you and your friends that I knew that I was wrong and I also found out that I sort of have feelings for you"

"Oh, how sappy" Chrysalis "now if you excuse me, I have a world to take over"

Twilight then took this time to free me and Cadence form our bonds

"Cadence, Go to him" Twilight said

"Ok" Cadence quickly replied.

"Tempest what are you doing" Twilight asked as I ran towards a nearby window"Something I have done a long time ago" I replied as I extended my wings and my eyes started to glow drawing every changeling to me.

"You Changelings have infested Canterlot" I said in a demonic voice "But now you pay for all the suffering that you have caused."

I quickly made a hurricane that threw every Changeling back to where they came from. I then headed inside where the now Conscious Celestia and Shining Armor were waiting for me.

"Tempest, Thank you for everything that you have done today "Celestia said

"Thanks, and I am sorry for trying to destroy all of Equestria "I said

"Now then how about we get this wedding finished "Cadence said

(A few hours later)

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union cadence and Shining Armor "Celestia said "May we see the rings"

The rings were brought out and they floated to their horns.

"I now pronounce you Mare and Colt."

They then walked out onto a balcony overlooking the city and I could hear a sonic rainboom

"Tempest, Thank you for saving the not only the citizens of Canterlot, but also all of Equestria" Celestia said

"Don't mention it." I replied" I just did what was right"

(At the afterparty)

"Hello everypony, did I miss anything "Luna said as she was landing into the royal gardens

Twilight then nodded to Pinkie Pie who ran to a DJ set and started playing _Love is in Bloom_

"May I have this dance" I asked Twilight

"Sure "she replied happily. I then literally swept her off her feet and started dancing.

"So Twilight, Are you free for tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure" Twilight said

"Don't they look cute together?" Celestia asked

"They sure do "Luna replied "I think we may have another wedding soon

"That may be true "Celestia added "and to think, he actually wanted to destroy Equestria"

**Man, that is one long as heck I hope you liked it because you will be completely surprised with what I have planned next for this story**


	7. The date

Chapter 7

Tempest POV

I was getting ready for my date with Twilight until I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Twilight" I said "Ready for the date

"Sure "She said "Do you have any ideas"

"I was thinking that we could just go out for dinner and get to know each other a little better" I said

"Ok, I think I have a restaurant already in mind "Twilight said happily "A friend of mine went their once and they said it had great service."

"Ok then let's go."

We walked to the restaurant alone and when we got their; I was surprised to see no one at the restaurant.

"Twilight is it normally this vacant? "I asked curiously

"Actually No, Darwells is usually very busy, but I pulled some strings. "Twilight answered

"Thanks, I don't know how other ponies would react to seeing me." I replied relieved that there wouldn't be mass panic and hysteria.

"Nah, Most of the ponies in Ponyville already now about what happened at the royal wedding "Twilight said

"Oh, Ok" I said "Then I guess we can just go ahead and eat "

We went into Darwells and I was surprised to see that the menu was so expansive covering seafood, and sandwiches.

"Welcome to Darwells." Said a pony that I could only assume was our waiter. "May I take you order?"

"Yes, I would just like a salad. "Twilight said

"And for you mister" The waiter asked me

"I would like a salad as well "I replied

"Ok, so two salads, anything else? "The waiter asked

"That is all, Magnolia" Twilight said

"Ok, find a seat and your food will be out shortly" Magnolia said

About ten minutes later our food had been prepared. Twilight and I also talked about our likes and dislikes and honestly, we have a lot more in common than we realized. We both like to read as well as hang out with our friends.

"That was amazing Twilight" I said "Who knew we had so much in common?"

"I know and to think we would even get along" Twilight said "I mean with you trying to basically destroy Equestria, no offense or anything."

"None taken" I said "So, Do you have any other plans for us tonight

"Only one." Twilight said

Twilight then pounced on me and gave me a full on kiss and we held it for about two minutes until we had to catch our breath.

"Wow, talk about sparks flying "Twilight said "Anyway I better get home before Spike gets worried

"Ok, See you tomorrow Twilight "I said


	8. Zombie invasion

Chapter 8

Tempest POV

It was about midnight when Twilight woke me up

"Twilight, what time is it? "I asked still drowsy from waking up

"That doesn't matter, but what does matter is that every pony appears to be transformed into a zombie "Twilight said "My friends and I are the only survivors that we could find in Ponyville"

"Ok, I have a plan" I said "All we have to do is find some way to get to Canterlot, and get to the elements of harmony."

"Ok, my friends are downstairs so we just have to get to Canterlot while avoiding everypony in Equestria "Twilight said

After Twilight had explained the plan that was in effect to the others we grabbed all the supplies that we might need and headed out.

"So, Tempest, how long do you think it will take for the zombies to get to us?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Hopefully they won't but if they do then I will try to keep them away from all of you. "I said

"What, but you can't fight off hundreds of zombies. "Twilight said

"I have to or else the elements wouldn't work if any of you were turned into a zombie. "I said

Just as we were rounding a corner a pack of zombies rushed down the street and we could hear each of them moaning.

"That was close. "I said

Twilight then noticed a hot air balloon that was tied to the ground across the street.

"I think we should be able to avoid most of the zombies if we use the balloon" Twilight said

We all climbed into the balloon and quickly untied it and Rainbow Dash and I each took a harness that was attached to the balloon and flew to Canterlot as fast as possible. We were outside of equestria when a magic beam shot a hole in the balloon.

"Shit, we're going down! "I screamed "Twilight, Teleport us out of here"

The next thing that I saw was a flash of light surrounding me and when the light subsided I was on the ground with several broken bones.

"God that hurt "I thought "At least the others made it out of the crash"

I tried to stand but I just couldn't find the strength in my body and the next thing that I knew was me blacking out in the middle of a street in Canterlot.

(A few hours later)

I came to my senses only to find myself on the floor of the castle with my bones somehow healed. I stood up shortly after that

"Tempest, thank Celestia you're alive" Twilight said seeing me up on my feet

"Did you get the elements? "I asked

"Sadly, No the zombies blocked the entrance to the building."

"Damn" I said" Anyway, Is anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully no one is hurt, and the blast that shot the balloon down was fired by Luna, but she thought that we were zombies

The next thing that I knew was every zombie in Equestria flooded the chamber.

"Twilight RUN!" I yelled but it was too late. The zombies had already gotten to her and her friends and were heading for me"

"NO"! I screamed while waking up in my bed in a cold sweat. "Thank Celestia It was just a nightmare" I thought to myself and went back to sleep


	9. The parents

Chapter 9

"Hey Twilight, Do you have any books on my life?" I asked

"Sure, I just have to find the one that goes into the most detail "Twilight Answered

"Do you mind if I borrow it for a few days?" I asked

"Sure just be sure that you don't damage it." Twilight joked

(At Tempest's house)

"I hope this book tells me who my real parents are" I said to myself

I opened the book to find a picture of Queen Chrysalis and a Pegasus getting married.

"Ok, that is just weird. "I thought "Why in the heck is Chrysalis in a book on my life?"

I then noticed a caption under the book and decided to read it.

"After Queen Chrysalis and Storm Caller were married, they had a foal, which was a cyan Pegasus with red eyes. After the foal was born they both decided to name him Tempest, however they couldn't take care of him, so that night, Shadow snuck into Canterlot and gave Tempest to the Canterlot royal family."

As soon as I read this I dropped the book and as it hit the floor with a thud, I literally flew out the door and was headed straight for Canterlot

"There is no way I am even related to Chrysalis!" I yelled in my head "I better ask Celestia about this"

(Later at the Canterlot Castle)

"Celestia can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask me anything that you want" Celestia replied

"Do you know who my real parents are?" I asked "I just need to know if I am even related to Chrysalis."

"I am sorry to tell you this, but you are indeed related to Queen Chrysalis." Celestia replied

"What, but how? I don't even look like her." I yelled getting furious "And why didn't you even tell me that I was related to her?"

"Have you seen the picture of your father, Storm Caller?" Celestia asked "He was a Pegasus and apparently that gene was dominant."

"I have actually seen the picture, but that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me who my real parents were."

"Tempest, the reason why neither Luna nor I told you was because we wanted to protect you" Celestia said

"I know, but I still want to know more" I said calming down a bit "Where exactly do the changelings live?"

"Near the northern border of Equestria, just a few hundred miles North of Canterlot." Celestia said "Why"

"I may want to pay mom a visit." I said while jumping out the window and flying fast and not looking back.

(10 hours later)

I had just passed the border of Northern Equestria when I saw a pack of Changelings flying towards me, so I decided to land. After this, they started to fly in a circle above me.

"I don't mean any harm, but if you so much as attack me I will end you" I said

This apparently scared most of them off and the few stragglers that were above me fled when I approached a large castle.

"Well, well, well, looks like you know about your past after all" I heard a familiar voice say

I turned around to see Chrysalis standing on an overhang near the castle.

"I guess you know that I was the one that gave birth to you, as well as how you got the ability to change your form." She said

"Yeah, I guess that power came from your side of the family" I said

"Correct my young son, but you also don't feed on the love of another pony. That was inhibited thanks to your father, but he did replace it with a better power" She said

"Celestia already told me about the Pegasus gene being dominant, as for the ability to control every natural disaster; I found that out on my own.

"I see, then why are you here?" Chrysalis asked confused

"I am still here because I want to know why you gave me to your enemies." I said

"Your father and I gave you to the Canterlot royalty because your father wanted to weaken the princesses before we attacked during the wedding, but the plan backfired apparently as you went crazy." Chrysalis said

"And when the royal wedding arrived I was the one that sent all of you back here" I said and after that I flew back to my home in Ponyville

"We will return, Tempest, and when we do you will have to make sacrifices" Chrysalis called out while I was flying

"I know, but I don't know if I will be able to make those sacrifices" I called back.

**Well, that explains how Tempest can change his appearance, and just for the record the rest of the story will be from Tempest's POV unless the situation calls for a different POV.**


	10. Cupcakes

Bonus Chapter

I arrived in Ponyville that night and I honestly was tired.

"Hey Tempest, Can I ask you something?" I heard a voice behind me

I turned around to see Pinkie Pie standing a few feet away from me.

"Sure Pinkie, What do you need?" I asked

"Do you think you can help me make some cupcakes?"

"Not right now, but I may be able to help you in the morning." I replied "A lot of stuff is going on right now, I hope you understand."

"Oh ok, Can you at least take this cupcake?" Pinkie asked producing a cupcake from who knows where

"Sure and actually I am a little hungry from all the flying I had to do today" I replied and ate the cupcake "Uh Pinkie, why do I feel so dizzy."

The next thing I knew was me blacking out from possibly the cupcake and hitting the stone path. I then woke up strapped to a wall with my chest fully exposed.

"Ah, you're awake" I heard Pinkie Pie say "Now we can have some real fun."

The next thing that I saw was Pinkie Pie wearing a dress made up of Cutie Marks next to a table that contained all kinds of tools that you would normally find in a hospital.

"Pinkie Pie what are you doing?" I asked almost on the verge of hysteria

"Oh, we're just going to play a little game" She said

"Please tell me this is a game of doctor? "I begged

"Oh it is, and you want to know what the best part is?" Pinkie asked while getting closer to me "The patient never leaves the operating room"

She then began to inspect all of her tools and after she was done, she brought out a scalpel.

"You know Tempest, I really like your Cutie Mark. "She said while rubbing my storm cloud cutie mark "Do you mind if I take it? It would certainly make a lovely addition to my dress."

She didn't even give me time to answer as she plunged the scalpel into my thigh and began to carve a bloody circle around my cutie mark, and when she was done she forcefully ripped it right off of my flank.

"Now was that so hard" Pinkie Pie asked in a sadistic voice "You know Tempest, I may need more parts for this cupcake batch. Would you mind giving me a few?"

Pinkie Pie then grabbed an axe and for the sake of trying to keep this fanfic T- rated, clipped my wings. The next thing that I knew was being injected with something that made me pass out.

(30 minutes later)

I woke up strapped to a contraption that looked like a turn table turned on its side.

"You know Tempest, It's rude to fall asleep while you are at someone's house" Pinkie Pie said. She then grabbed a remote and pushed a combination of buttons.

The last thing that I saw was my life before my eyes. This meant I could see the day I was banished, returned, and started a relationship with the mare of my dreams, Twilight Sparkle.

**Just for the record, nothing that happened in this chapter is going to be implemented into the actual story line. I just wanted to see what would happen if I did a cupcake chapter and I also wanted to get another chapter in for today. I will probably do something with Chapter 9, but that probably won't be used for a long time. **


	11. Matchmaker: Rainbow x Soarin

Chapter 10

It was still mid-day when I returned to Ponyville and honestly, I didn't want to talk to anypony.

"Hey Tempest, Can I ask you a question?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see Rainbow Dash on a cloud a few feet above me. "Of course, Rainbow Dash. "I said "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know Soarin from the Wonderbolts?"

"Sure, I think I saw him at the royal wedding. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could set me up on a date with him, or maybe at least see if he's interested in me." Rainbow Dash said in a pleading tone.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. "I said happily

"Oh, thank you Tempest "Rainbow Dash said "They actually have a show in Canterlot"

(Later in Canterlot)

"They should be around her somewhere "I thought to myself. I then noticed a blue wonderbolt speed past me towards a restaurant. "I wonder if that's him"

"Hey, Soarin" I heard the pony in the restaurant say "I suppose you want the usual"

"I sure do. "The male wonderbolt said "One large apple pie to go."

"I'll have one as well" I said sitting down next to Soarin

"Oh, Tempest I didn't see you there."

"It's ok. Hey Soarin, I heard that somepony is in love with you" I said

"Really, Who? Soarin asked

"Do you know Rainbow Dash, from ponyville?" I asked

"Sure, she's the one that saved my life as well as the others in that competition." Soarin replied "Actually I kind of have feelings for her to."

"Then go tell her. Trust me; she will not turn you down." I said happily

"Well Ok, if you say so." Soarin replied nervously "But what do I even wear, I'm sure that my wonderbolt outfit wouldn't settle"

"I may have a friend who can help."

(Later at the Carousel Boutique)

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Soarin asked

"Of course it is, Rarity will make sure that your date goes perfectly "I said "Hey Rarity, I think I found you a customer."

"Oh, splendid" Rarity said while coming down some stairs "I think I have just the thing."

Rarity studied every aspect of Soarin's body and quickly made a tuxedo that would match him perfectly.

"Wow the material is really soft, Thank you"Soarin said happily "Now if you excuse me I have a date with a beautiful Pegasus."

As soon as Soarin said that he was out the door and flying to Rainbow Dash's home in the clouds.

(A few hours later)

It was just getting dark when Soarin marched through the door like a royal guard.

"I take it the date went well." I said

"You bet it did and I even scored a second date. Soarin said triumphantly "Tempest, Thanks for letting me know that Rainbow dash had a crush on me."

At that moment Rainbow Dash came in and was literally flying circles around my ceiling

"Tempest, Thanks for doing me that favor." Rainbow dash said calming down enough to land on the floor. "Oh, Hey Soarin, I didn't notice you there."

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank Tempest for giving me some help in preparing for our date." Soarin replied "So, Do you want to come over to my place?"

"Sure lead the way." Rainbow Dash said and just like that they were off.

"This has been one of the craziest days of my life." I thought to myself "I kind of like to."

**So what do you guys think about this match making chapter. I actually may do some more but that won't be until later in the story.**


	12. New allies

Chapter 11

The sun was just starting to rise when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who could that be?" I asked myself as I opened the door to find a letter on my porch. I quickly took the mail inside and started to read the letter.

Dear Tempest,

It concerns me to tell you that your mother has been gathering allies. I hope that you might possibly know somepony that could help us fight off the griffons and dragons that have allied with your mother if need be

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

I grabbed a pen and started to write me response.

Dear Celestia,

I have received your letter and although my allies may not fight for you they will definitely fight for me. I will meet you in a few hours outside of the castle with them.

Sincerely,

Tempest Sol

After I wrote the letter, I put it in an envelope and put it in my mailbox. I then stretched my wings and flew to the everfree forest.

"If my studies are correct then this should work, but if it doesn't then I'm as good as dead." I thought to myself.

As soon as I landed in a clearing, I let out three loud roars that echoed through the forest. I then noticed several masses emerge from the forest; these were mainly manticores, hydras, and phoenixes.

"I'm glad that you have all came." I said in their natural tongue.

"Tempest, why have you called us here?" I heard a hydra ask "This better be an emergency"

"It is, my mother is planning to attack Canterlot and I need your help to stop the attack."

"And we would help save those ponies why?" I heard several of the manticores and hydras ask

"Let me put it this way, if you don't help me save my family and the rest of ponykind, I will end you right here and now.

They talked amongst themselves and when they were done one representative from each species came up and walked in front of me. "On the behalf of our species, we will help you in this war."

"Good choice, just head to Canterlot and I'll be there soon. I said pleased with that I have some allies.

They then flew/walked out of the everfree forest and straight to Canterlot. I decided to see if any other species would join in this war and thankful I managed to get the Parasprites to join me decided to then fly to Canterlot to explain the situation to Princess Celestia.

(Later in Canterlot)

I was approaching Canterlot when I saw the royal guards and the creatures of the Everfree Forest fighting in an all-out war.

"Enough" I yelled while stomping my hooves on the ground causing every living creature to look at me. "Why are you all fighting"

After I asked this everyone started talking at once.

"Quiet. I don't care why you are fighting but we will have to find a way to work together until this war is over, because these are your new allies." I said pointing towards the inhabitants of the Everfree forest

"Tempest, we will follow you." I heard a manticore say in a deep voice

"Tempest, Do we have to fight alongside these creatures?" I heard a royal guard ask

"That depends, Can you take down a fully grown dragon or a griffon?" I asked

"No" was his short reply

"Then go tell Celestia we have some new allies." I commanded

"I think I already know." Celestia said stepping out of the castle "And I am very impressed that you were able to get some of the creatures in the Everfree Forest to fight for us. How did you do it?"

"You know those days I would spend alone in my room? Well I studied the language of every creature in the everfree forest. At the time, I actually wanted to dethrone you still but I am still glad that my studies didn't fade with time.

"Well It's a good thing that you arrived in time." Celestia said "Twilight was getting worried about you."

"Wait twilight's here?" I asked

"Yes, she's actually going to fight in the war as well, and Rainbow Dash was able to get almost all of the Pegasi to fight." Celestia said.

"That's good; we'll need all the help that we can get."

**So what do you think about the story so far, I think I might include the war earlier than expected. Oh, and one quick question: What do you think about Tempest's last name? Please put your thoughts on what I should do after the war. I am accepting all requests.**


	13. The war

Chapter 13

It was the next day in the afternoon before we marched towards the changeling castle.

"So Celestia, What's the plan?" I asked

"Well, I was thinking that we could put the pegasi as well as the creatures of the Everfree Forest in the main infantry with the Earth Ponies." Celestia said "They will then flank them while Twilight and the other mages fight with range along with Discord, Luna, and I."

"Oh, So I guess that leaves me then."

"Actually you will stay back in case we are defeated and have to retreat. If we you will either provide cover or just destroy them." Celestia said

"OK just be sure no one gets hurt."

We walked on in silence as we made our way towards the castle, and that was when the changelings came.

"It's an ambush!" I heard somepony yell

I then noticed Chrysalis herself leading a swarm of changeling ready to attack if ordered to do so.

"Well, Celestia it looks like our spy was right. "Chrysalis said in an almost cheerful voice.

"What, but how could you have possibly put a spy in our ranks? I made sure no changelings were even near the castle".

"Some spies don't have to be of the same species." Chrysalis said looking at me for only a spit second "Now then, you can either retreat or you can just die right here and now."

"We will stand and fight" Celestia said

"Very well then, tear them apart."

The Changelings speed towards us while on fire and took out some of the manticores that were closest to them as well as some of the hydras just by slicing through their bodies.

The phoenixes however fried the changelings, or at least blinded them, and that gave us an opening.

"Attack!" I heard all the soldiers yell before charging into the hoard of Changelings

The mages were also doing their part by either healing the wounded soldiers, or just using magical beams similar to Celestia's to blast the Changelings, but when the dragons and griffins joined the fight, it was a slaughter house.

"Celestia, we have to retreat." I heard discord yell "

"Ok. Everyone fall back!" Celestia yelled and as soon as she said the words everypony ran. "Tempest, you know what to do"

"Just be sure Twilight has a protection spell over everypony

"Ha, is this how you're going to in this war Celestia, by running" I heard Chrysalis boast "If that's the case then I'm surprised that it took this long for you to fall.

"Actually, that was more for protection from what I'm about to do to all of you" I said with a sadistic grin on my face.

"Well this is going to be interesting, fine just to be fair I'll give you the first move" Chrysalis mocked

I then sat on my haunches with every dragon, changeling, and griffon ready to tear me to shreds. My eyes then glowed pure white and the whole field started to shake.

"Really, is this the best you can do?" Chrysalis asked

I ignored the comment and continued to make the area split in half. I then took all of the magma in the core of the world and made it erupt out of the whole frying anypony I the vicinity, except for me.

"Well, that worked out better than I expected care of that problem" I said as I made the lava slowly fall back through the hole. "I guess I better go tell Celestia."

(Later in the Canterlot Castle)

"Celestia, I have good news." I said cheerfully

"Let me guess, you basically won the whole war.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I could see the lava from here Tempest" Celestia said "You have no idea how scared I was when I saw it. I thought you might have been killed but I clearly see that you are unharmed. Let's Celebrate then."

The party was run by Pinkie Pie and it was better than the Grand Galloping Gala. Everypony was here and even some of the creatures from the everfree forest that survived were catered to.

"Enjoying the party?" I heard a familiar voice behind me say

I turned around and saw Twilight standing there with a smile.

"Yeah, I actually think this is better than the party that Pinkie threw at my house." I said

"That's Pinkie Pie alright." Twilight said before laughing a little. "She always out does herself."

**This might be the end of the story but I honestly have no idea. I may continue it for at least two more chapters but that is until I can think of something else or until Season 3 of the show. Anyway I hope you liked the war even if it was a little on the short side**


	14. The gala

Chapter 14

**Sorry for being absent for so long. I've had tests in school and I still have some today as well as marching band now, but I will try to update as soon as I can.**

Shortly, after the party I flew back to my home in Ponyville and quickly made it inside and fell asleep. The next day Twilight was at my door.

"Tempest, I hope you don't mind but could you possibly attend the Grand Galloping Gala with me and my friends?' Twilight asked

I thought about it for a moment and I got my answer, "I would love to go." I said happily

"You will; thank you so much." Twilight said excitedly "But unfortunately it is tonight and you don't have a tux."

"Actually I do, I used to go to the Grand Galloping Gala before I was sealed in a prison of clouds, and it should still fit." I said confidently

"Wow that sure is convenient, anyway me and my friends meet outside of my house at about 7:00 P.M, so I guess that's where you'll be." Twilight said happy that Rarity wouldn't have to make another Tux.

"Can do, oh and do you know where Rainbow Dash is?"

"I think she's lying on a cloud somewhere. Why do you ask?"

"I just have to ask her a question. '

"Ok, just be careful" Twilight said heading towards her house.

As soon as she left I quickly flew above Ponyville looking for the rainbow colored Pegasus. A few hours later I found her sleeping on a cloud.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, Can I ask you something?" I asked nervously

"Sure, what is it?" the rainbow Pegasus asked

"I was hoping you would know if any jewelry stores are open."

"Sure, I think Kay's still has some good pieces but you might want to hurry." Rainbow said "And might I ask why you want a piece of jewelry?"

"Long story short, I am going to propose to Twilight at the Gala tonight."

"Wow, good job." Rainbow Dash congratulated "Just don't make her angry an you don't have to worry about a thing"

After our conversation I quickly flew to Kay's and to my amazement they had a great selection of wedding bracelets and rings. I approached a mare with a black mane and silver body behind a glass counter.

"Excuse me miss, but what is the price of this ring?" I asked pointing towards two silver bracelets with a small ruby in the center with sapphires forming a circle around each.

"Those two cost about 500 hundred bits but since we have a 50% percent off sale in effect, that would be 250 bits for both of them" The mare said

"Thank you, I said while pulling out the required amount of bits and placing them on the counter.

"Thank you for your purchase." The mare said while sliding the two bracelets towards me.

After I had picked up the bracelet's I decided to head home and try on my tux to see if it would fit and luckily it did.

(A few hours later)

I arrived at Twilight's door step and opened the door to see everypony in a dress that I thought matched their personality the best and Spike was in a Tux like me.

"Well now that we are all here, we can head to the gala." Spike said

We then headed outside to see a carriage with four tall horses ready to take us to Canterlot and the Gala.

"I hope you like it because it took a lot of time to get this ready." Spike said and Rarity came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek

"I love it." Rarity said and with that we all headed into the carriage.

(One hour later)

We soon arrived at the Castle and while everyone else went into the Gala, I decided to visit a place that I haven't seen in a long time, my old room in the Castle. When I opened the door I was astounded to see that nothing had changed. The painting of the sea and waves had been repainted onto the wall, but beside that there was no evidence that the room had been tampered with in any way.

"So this is your old room?" I heard a voice behind me ask

I turned around to see Twilight standing in the door way. "Yeah, I kind of missed it to. It was always a place that I could come to and just relaxes anytime I wanted." I said remembering the great times that I had during my youth

"Well, come on we better e to the party before every one wonders where we are" Twilight said

"Your right and Twilight, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tempest." Twilight replied

"Well since we have been dating for a couple of months, I was wondering if you could do me the honor of marrying me" I said while getting out the wedding rings that I had bought."

Twilight gasped and joyfully nuzzled me "Of course I would marry you" Twilight replied

We then trotted back to the party and danced the night away when the party was over the others and I went to Sugercube corner where Mr. and Mrs. Cake treated us to some of the best sweets that I have ever tasted.

"So Twilight, where did you and Tempest go during the first few minutes of the Gala?" Rainbow Dash asked with a knowing smile

"Well, Tempest was reliving old memories and when he was done he proposed to me." Twilight replied happily

Everypony in the room gave a quick gasp and soon after Celestia came in and we all had a good time.

**Again sorry for not uploading chapters in a long time anyway this chapter takes place a few months after the last chapter and I used the dresses that Twilight and the others were wearing during the season one finale. I hope you; the readers have enjoyed the story because I have decided not to cancel it, at least for now.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	15. A dream

Chapter 15

I headed home after the gala and when I got there I quickly flew into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

(In my dreams)

I woke up to find myself floating above what appeared to be a small classroom with several other people.

"Hey Jordan, did we have any homework last night?" I heard a thin blonde boy wearing a jacket of some kind ask someone who he was sitting next to.

"No, I don't think we did." The other boy, who was wearing a t-shirt with Luna's cutie mark on it and plaid short replied. I then heard a loud voice come from nowhere. "All 9th grade students please report to the gym at once."

After this all of the kids started to file out into a large hallway and started to head towards a large building that I assumed was the gym. It was there that they were greeted by two scientists holding some sort of gun.

"Hello, my name is and this is my partner Professor Atom. Now have any of you ever had a dream of becoming what you wanted most."

I then noticed that every kid raised their hand in response to the question. "Good. Now my partner and I have invented a machine that will transform you into anything that you want be it a star athlete or a famous singer. We call it the mind seer." The two men said. "Now who wants to come up first?"

The first one that I noticed heading up to where the two men stood was the young boy; Jordan I believe was his name. "I'll try out your device, and it had better work." The young boy said

"Oh, I assure you, you will not be disappointed" Dr. Atom said "Now, and if the others would so kindly look under their chair you will find a pair of glasses. These will keep the light from the beam from blinding you." The other kids quickly found and equipped the glasses.

"Fire the beam in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." counted down and when he got to one his partner fire the beam and everything turned white.

When the light died out all anyone could see was Jordan writhing on the ground with a blue hue around him. He then sprouted a pair of wings and his other characteristics looked a little too close to my own. The boy then got up and smiled. "Huh, it looks like your machine works." Jordan said while transforming back into his human self.

"Oh come on, he even has my powers." I yelled but it didn't look like anyone could hear me. What happened next officially turned this into a nightmare. The scientists pulled out sevral types of weapons and started to attack Jordan.

"Hey, What do you think you are doing!" Jordan yelled trying to avoid the attacks.

"You bronies are a disease that has to be wiped out. "said Professor Atom " and I work for a company called K.A.B, which stands for Kill All Bronies. They are the ones who gave us the funding to make the device we tested on you."

Jordan at this point had enough and turned into his Pegasus form and quickly flew out the window. When he was outside the entire building was surround by strange men in black battle suits carrying AK-47's, and when they saw the Pegasus they tried to shoot them don but Jordan was able to outrun there bullets as he flew into space. There he spoke in a demonic voice "You have made a terrifying enemy, and I will not tolerate this abuse."

Before the Pegasus could do anything else, A Alicorn with an orange mane spoke to him. "Jordan, I will make a deal with you. If you spare this planet I will take you to a place far away. It is so far away from this planet, in fact that these humans won't be able to harm you in any way." The figure said. "You will also be in your current form with all of your power but you will not have any memory of your past life."

Jordan thought about the proposition for a few minutes before responding. "I accept the terms and I thank you for the chance to be free."

After that the Alicorn took Jordan to the country of Equestria. While he was there, all of the major points in my life played out before my eyes and everything turned white when Celestia and the others banished me. I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of my bed.

"I guess I shouldn't have anything to eat or drink before bed." I said laughing at the comment.

**Sorry for not updating as much, but I have been at a loss for ideas. It also doesn't help that I am working on another story. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.**


	16. Suspicions and the Lunar Republic

Chapter 16

(Celestia POV)

"Luna, do you have the morning's newspaper?" I asked my younger sister

"Yes, I actually put it in your room."

"Ok, I see it now."

I levitated the newspaper over to me and was surprised to see what was on the front page

_Mare's found murdered in the small town of Ponyville_

_The bones of several ponies have been found all over Ponyville and there seems to be no end to the dead bodies. Private Detective Weather Mane had this to say_

"_The bodies show some signs of burns as well as cuts along the sides of their bodies. I don't know who did this but I will find him."_

"_Well that is very interesting." I thought to myself. "I had better tell Twilight and the others."_

_Celestia then wrote down a quick letter and sent it to Canterlot._

(Tempest POV)

I was at Twilight's house when Spike had belched up a message sent by Celestia

Dear Twilight and friends,

I am not sure if you have read the morning news yet but I think that you should know that there have been murders, involving mare's around the area where you live. If you must travel, be sure to have someone else with you.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

"Who would be so terrible as to kill a mare?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know Rarity, but I will get to the bottom of this." Twilight said looking at me.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, come on you honestly think that I killed those mares"

"I'm not sure but right now you are a prime suspect." Twilight said

"Forget this then." I yelled as I flew out of the room. I then headed straight into the everfree forest until I come upon the old castle that Celestia, Discord, Luna and I used to live in before I was banished. I quickly flew into the castle and sat down and went to sleep. A few hours later I was awoken by a strange noise. "Who's there?" I yelled

I heard laughter coming from all sides and I was losing my patience. "I'll ask one more time. Who's there?"

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you, Tempest" I heard somepony say. "My name is Nightmare Moon."

I then noticed an older version of Luna walk out from behind one of the pillars in the room. "I know you. You're the mare who wanted to shroud all of Equestria in total darkness." I said "I also know that Twilight and her friends beat you."

"Guilty as charged" She said "So, I guess your wife and friends betrayed you."

"How did you know" I asked surprised

"I have been following you your whole life, Tempest." Nightmare Moon explained

I just stood there for a couple of minutes before finally continuing our conversation. "You do realize that if my friends find out that you are still here then they will defeat you again." I said "Why did you show yourself to me now though?"

"I actually have a message for you." The mare of the night said while handing me an envelope "I have been planting seeds of rebellion against Celestia and Discord."

'Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because you are the one who started this rebellion thousands of years ago. Someponies also want to see you or Luna on the thrown instead of Celestia."

I then heard the voices of Twilight and her friends entering the castle. "We'll be in touch." Nightmare Moon said before turning into a gaseous substance.

"There you are." I heard Twilight say "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"Now why in Luna's name would you be worried about a "murderer"? I asked "In fact when have any of you ever been worried about me at all?"

The others and I just stood at a stalemate for about ten minutes, before I grabbed the envelope Nightmare moon had given me, flew into the sky and headed in a random direction

(Later in the old Changeling kingdom)

"There's nothing left for me in Equestria now" I thought to myself. I then opened the envelope and read the message inside

Dear Tempest,

As you may have already known, there is a rebellion that is rising against Celestia and Discord. We would like you to join the New Lunar Republic that is currently based in the territory that the Changeling's once inhabited. We are in the old castle of Queen Chrysalis and if you help us then we are sure to overthrow Celestia. If you accept, then arrive at the castle by midnight the day Nightmare Moon gives this to you.

Sincerely,

Storm Caller

P.S: I can't wait to see how much you have grown up.

I closed the letter and decided to fly towards the castle.

(Later)

"The prodigal son has returned." I heard somepony say while I was nearing the castle. "I see that you have beaten your mother."

"Yeah, anyway is this the Lunar republic" I asked

"Yes it is, we have received many recruits but since you are my son and have some experience, you will not have to go through the training program" My father said

We walked throughout the castle and I have to admit, for a new rebellion this sure is nice.

"What branch will you be in?" My father asked

I sighed and gave him my answer. "I'll fight with the univorn mages"

"That is an excellent choice since you can use magic." Storm Caller replied "You might want to get some rest though, we will be attacking in the morning and your uniform is on the bed in your old room."

After he said that he left to take care of some other issues. I walked around a bit until I decided to head to my room and go to sleep

**This has been one interesting story and I am not going to give any spoilers away just yet, or end it any time soon. I should also tell you, the readers, that Tempest and Twilight are still going to have a wedding but it won't be until the end of the next season. Oh, and points to the people who get the references that I have put in this story**


	17. The fight for the future

Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning and headed towards the "cafeteria" to get a breakfast of eggs and apples.

"I'm glad you have finally woken up; we are about to attack Canterlot so you might want to eat your food quickly." I heard my dad say to me.

"Let's hope we can do things right this time." I said with a dark glare in my eyes "I want to be the one to make the elements of harmony pay for accusing me of killing another pony, especially a mare."

"You will have your revenge my son, but for right now we have to take Canterlot". My father said trying to control my rage.

"I know and I honestly can't wait to kill Celestia." I said. "I want her to pay for all the pain that she has put me through."

We were only a few miles from Canterlot when we were stopped by Celestia.

"I am going to warn you once; leave now or all of you will die" Celestia yelled and she looked directly at me. 'Tempest, why have you allied yourself to this rebellion?"

"You know why I am here Celestia." I yelled at her "I am here because you sent that stupid letter that made Twilight and the other elements betray me, and now I am going to kill you."

I plowed into Celestia sending her to the ground. "You were never that strong of a fighter." I said in a mocking tone "You always got Discord or Luna to do your dirty work, but I don't think they are going to save you this time."

Celestia took this time to shoot a beam of energy towards me but I easily reflected it. "Those books in the Canterlot Library sure helped me learn how to use magic, and I personally found the reflection spells the most useful." I said while I transformed into my true form, a. Alicorn.

"Tempest, you have to stop this." Celestia pleaded with me. "I thought we had left this all behind."

I didn't have time to respond as I was blasted with a beam of lavender colored energy. "Blasted, that actually hurt." I thought to myself as I was thrown into a rock.

"Celestia, we're here to help." I heard a familiar voice say. When I got up I saw Twilight and her friends standing next to Celestia.

"Ah, the gang's all here." I said "Now I can finish what I started."

I used my powers over natural disasters to make a fissure appear beneath me but instead of going for the Princess and the others; I went straight for my father and the other members of the Lunar Republic.

"You traitor, I'll kill you." I heard my father yell as he fell down to the center of the world.

"I highly doubt that." I said as I was closing the fissure. "I didn't kill those mares; it was just a false article of information that was intended to turn you all against me."

"Tempest, we are so sorry." I heard Twilight say. "Can you forgive us?" I could tell she was trying her best to hold back tears.

"Twilight, there is no way that I could stay mad at you or your friends." I said smiling from ear to ear.

Twilight then came up to me and nuzzled me. I could only make out two words of what she said next, "Thank you".

**Well that was a short chapter. Anyway, I am sad to say that this story may be postponed until I can think of some new ideas, but I thank you, the readers, for your support.**


	18. The KAB and a new Brony

Chapter 18

I returned home shortly after the whole Lunar Republic ordeal and went to bed. I later woke up to the sound of something crashing into the street near city hall. I flew towards the crash site and observed the object along with Celestia, Luna, and everypony in Ponyville.

"What do you think it is?" I heard several ponies ask

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit." I heard another pony reply

A hole appeared at the top of the object and a hologram started to play

"Attention citizens of Equestria, my kind, which is the human race, has been watching you for years now, and we have turned your exploits into a show called "My Little Pony". The show was targeted towards young girls in terms of age; however we didn't expect teenage and grown men to take a liking to the show." The message said. "This is where I come in. You see I run an organization that hunts down and kills these men, who are dubbed as bronies. We know that several bronies have made it off of our world and have gone to other planets, and this is where you come in. We have information that a brony has escaped to your world and until he is captured, the KAB (kill all bronies) will occupy your world. Have a nice day"

After the message stopped, everypony went crazy trying to find this brony and turn him in.

"Dang that dream was real." I thought to myself as I galloped home. "I have to end this before it starts again."

"Before what starts again." I heard Rainbow Dash yell

"Rainbow Dash, you calm down." I heard Soarin say. "Tempest just knows what is going on, don't you Tempest.

I then noticed that Twilight and the others had arrived at my house

*sigh* "Yes. But it was only in a dream that I had about a week ago. I can't really explain it so Twilight, can you please use a memory transference spell?" I asked "I am sad to say that I didn't really read up on that spell as much."

"Ok, but you owe me" Twilight joked

After Twilight said this he eyes glowed white and every detail of my dream was shown in every detail

"Dang, that explains a lot, but doesn't that make you a brony?" Twilight asked after my memory had stopped

"I don't know yet, but I was able to find out where that object came from" I said "I'll just go there and have a nice long chat with whoever is in charge."

I turned into my Alicorn form and the last thing that I heard before breaching the atmosphere was "Good Luck"

(One long and boring space flight later)

"So this is where I used to live." I thought to myself as I saw a planet called Earth came into view. I quickly flew through the atmosphere and landed in a small field. I then changed into my human form before anyone could see me. I was wearing a blue t-shirt and grey shorts. I walked to the nearest town, which was only a few hundred feet away and I rented a room in a hotel for the following week. Later, I went to the town square and I noticed a flyer for a public execution held by the K.A.B that was being held at 4 p.m.

(Later at 4)

I had spent most of the day in the general area of the town square to make sure that I didn't miss the execution. I knew it was 4 when a man dressed entirely in black stepped onto a stage that had been set up for the event that was being held.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you are well aware we have successfully captured a brony and we about to see the dearth of the brony fandom. "The man in black said. "What you don't know is that this brony is the leader in an already failed revolution that has been hiding "underground" for some time now.

I then noticed two men also dressed in black bring out a young man with black hair and wearing a grey t shirt and blue jeans with chains around his wrists. The men then forced the boy on his knees on and positioned his head on a chopping block. I also saw a man that was dressed like a cross between a judge and a preacher above the black haired man.

"Lance Greenfield, you are charged with the heinous crime of watching a show that was designed for young girls." The judge/preacher said "How do you plead?"

Lance then raised his head and spat out the words, "Do your worst"

A executioner then stepped pu to the side of lance and raised an axe, but before he could move a muscle I transformed into a alicorn and blasted the axe away from the man. I then freed Lance,put him on my back, and blasted anyone who got in my was as I flew to the sky.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that is safe" he replied

I then turned to the crowd below me. "You have made a grave mistake in committing the crimes that you have, and for that you will pay." I said in a demonic voice

Before anyone could make an attempt to say anything, I released a light that destroyed all of the members of the K.A.B, and wiped out every trace of the organization's existence. I then flew to Equestria with Lance on my sill on my back while I had a shield surrounding me because I didn't want Lance to die.

"So Lance, have you ever been to Equestria?" I asked in a somewhat happy tone

"Yeah, I actually went there for the rapture before god decided to send everyone back to Earth." Lancer Replied" While I was there, I married Twilight Sparkle but after god sent me back we broke up."

The conversation ended their and we still had a lot of ground to cover

**I'm back. Anyway, I decided to include one of my favorite authors in this story and this is why I haven't updated my stories in a while. The OC, Lance Greenfield, belongs to kickass222urmom. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, because it is far from over **


	19. Return to Equestria

Chapter 19

It had been a few hours after I had rescued Lance when I noticed the planet of Equestria looming in the distance. "Lance, wake up." I said. "We're here

"How long was I out?" Lance asked

"Oh, I would say for about five hours." I said while passing through the atmosphere of Equestria. "Hold on!"

"So Tempest, I was wondering if you had a marefriend." Lance said while giving my mane a death grip.

"I am actually married to Twilight Sparkle." I replied

"Oh" Lance said a little depressed. "So what is your family like?"

I then explained everything from the war with the changelings to me being the brother of Celestia, Discord and Luna. Soon, we landed outside of Ponyville and it wasn't long before everypony showed up even Luna and the others.

"So Tempest, I see that you brought back an old friend." Twilight said while looking at Lance. "So Lance, has Tempest told you about the recent events that have been happening around here?"

"Yeah he has. "Lance said." That reminds me, Tempest can you turn me into a Pegasus?"

"Sure, just give me a description." I replied and soon after Lance had told me what he wanted to look like and I turned him a zebra/pony crossbreed that looked somewhat similar to me just without the stripes. "So Lance, what do you think?"

"You were accurate, I'll give you that." Lance replied. "Oh that reminds me, Celestia, is my house still in my possession?"

"I am glad to say that you can move back in whenever you want." Celestia replied.

"That's great!" Lance exclaimed happily while taking off towards Canterlot. "See you later Tempest."

"So Tempest, how was your time back on Earth?" Celestia asked. "I assumed it was how you remembered it."

"I actually don't know if I was from that world or not, but judging from the people's reaction towards me I would assume that." I replied.

"Wait, so you actually showed those people that you are a pony?" Twilight asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry I took care of them before they could do any more damage to the community" I said while trying to hold back on a devilish smile. "So, what has been going on while I was trying to basically destroy a very large organization?"

"Oh nothing much, so has Lance told you about his past?' Twilight asked with a worried expression

"Yes, but I don't really care that you married him and then broke up." I replied, trying to cheer Twilight up.

Twilight then smiled and nuzzled me. "Tempest, you know what the best part about you is."

"And what is that Twilight?" I asked curiously knowing what the answer was already.

"The best part about you is that you don't judge people based on their past." Twilight replied

**Sorry about the short chapter but I just wanted to get something in here that involved Lance and Tempest returning before season 3 started again in the fall.**


	20. Old foes and new friends

Chapter 20

After the others had left, I flew into Ponyville and heard an explosion that was coming from the everfree forest. "You have got to be kidding me." I thought as I flew towards the explosion.

"Hey Tempest." I heard Lance say as he flew beside me. "What do you think caused the explosion?

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." I replied. The next thing that I knew was me being tackled to the ground.

"I have been waiting for you, Tempest." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up to see changelings and the NLR surrounding the area. "How did you survive?" I asked. "I killed all of you."

"Let's just say that there were a lot of cave systems underground." I heard one of the changelings reply

Lance then knocked one of the changelings that was pinning me to the ground and I broke free." Time to finish what I started." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." My father said as he did a roundhouse kick to my side that sent me into a nearby tree. "It's time for me to kill you and your pathetic family, maybe I'll start with your wife."

At that point, I let my inner rage free. "Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled as I got up and my eyes changed from blood red to dark silver.

"Well that is a new trick." A pony that was watching in the fight from a distance thought. "I'll need more information though if that is who I think it is."

"You think that scares me." Storm caller said.

"Yes." I said as I appeared behind my father and elbowed him in the back of the head, sending him into the dirt. "And for the record, you are not my father."

"Tempest, you need any help?" Lance asked as he fought off the changelings.

"Just focus on your fight, and I'll focus on mine." I replied as my father got up and punched me I the side.

"Come on." He said. "Where's the immense power that is said to lie within you."

"Sorry, but I don't use that when I know that my enemies are weaker than me." I replied as I flew up and grabbed a cloud.

"Oh, burn." Lance said as he punched a changeling in the side

"What is that supposed to do?" My father said, laughing. "Are you going to make it rain?"

"Yes." I said as I made a rapid stream of lightning come out of the cloud.

"Buck." My father said as he was struck by the lightning. "You are going to pay for that."

"Oh shut up." I said as I shot more lightning at him.

Little did I know that I was being watched by four other ponies. "Should we do something, Wave?" A young unicorn asked, while looking at an older unicorn, who was somewhat of a father to her.

"Not yet, Eve." Wave replied. "Let's just see how this turns out."

Storm Caller flew up to Tempest and broke one of his wings. "Good luck flying with a broken wing." He said as he kicked him through the cloud and to the ground.

I grabbed onto a branch sand somersaulted. I landed perfectly.

"That was pretty good?" A silver unicorn, who was hiding next too Wave and Eve, said. A pegesus was also standing next the other three ponies.

"That wasn't bad." Storm Caller said as he landed on my back and pushed me into the ground. "But before I kill you, what made you somehow begin to like Celestia?"

I then started to laugh." She actually fought one of her own battles." I said.

"He has got to be planning something." Lance thought as he watched Tempest and his father fight.

Storm Caller then grabbed Tempest's tail and threw him into a tree. "Don't tell me that she has blinded you to." My father said. "She is weak and incapable of ruling a country as vast as Equestria."

"That's where you're wrong." I said as I slid to the dirt ground.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this." Storm Caller said as he drew a regular sword. "But you leave me no choice." He then stabbed me in the side.

"NO!" Wave said as he tackled Storm Caller.

"Well it looks like somepony wants to be brave." Storm Caller said.

The silver unicorn's horn glowed and vines wrapped around Storm Caller.

The pegesus then flew towards Storm Caller. "Keep those vines on him, Ivy."

The silver unicorn nodded and have useCher magic to tighten the vines. "I'm trying." She said.

"What in the world." Lance said as he watched the fight.

Tempest's eyes opened and watched Ivy Wave and Ike attack his dad. "Well this is interesting to say the least." Tempest said.

Everypony just stared at Tempest with a surprised look.

Storm Caller took the distraction to break free of the vines. He then grabbed Wave and threw him at Ike. "I think it's time to end this." He said as he flew into the air. He then dive bombed straight at Tempest.

The cyan pegesus braced himself and caught Storm Callee. He then slammed him into the ground."Give up." He said, making it sound more like a command.

Storm Caller smirked as he stood up. "I don't thinks so." He said. He then flew into the forest as fast as he could.

Tempest sighed and looked at Ike and Wave. "Come on, we should get to my place." He said.

Ike stood up and so did Wave.

"My name is Wave." The pegesus with grey eyes said.

The filly that was with Wave then trotted besidhumid. "I'm Eve." She said.

"My name is Ike, and the silver unicorn is Ivy." The pegesus with blue eyes said.

Tempest nodded and trotted in the direction of Ponyville and the others followed him.

**Wow, that turned out better than I thought. Anyway, expect to see the return of some old enemies and a few new friends.**

**Ivy: Mare**

**Ike: Stallion**

**Eve: Mare**

**Wave: Stallion**


	21. Explanation

Chapter 21

"So, how did all of you know about the fight?" Tempest asked, looking at Wave, Eve,Ivy and Ike.

"We just heard the explosion and wanted to check it out." They all said.

"Ok." Tempest said. "I actually have a plan for how I am going to explain this whole situation."

"Well I guess I'll see all of you later." Lance said as he flew back to Canterlot.

(Later in Ponyville)

"Tempest, where have you been?" Twilight as I entered the house. She then noticed Wave, Eve, Ike, and Ivy. "I see you made some new friends."

'That I did Twilight." I said.

Wave, Eve, Ike, and Ivy then told Twilight who they were.

"Did you find out what caused that explosion earlier?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." I said. "It was my father, but we took care of it."

Twilight nodded, and looked at the Wave and the others. "I haven't seen any of you around here." She said.

"We aren't from Ponyville." Ike said.

"Oh." Twilight said.

"If any of you need a place to stay, there are extra rooms upstairs." Tempest said as he went to his and Twilight's room and jumped into the bed.

"Eve and I actually live in the Everfree forest.' Wave said.

Ike and Ivy nodded and went into two different rooms.

"That still doesn't mean that you can't stay here." Twilight said.

Wave just shrugged and went into a third Spare room with Eve sleeping on his back.

Back in the Everfree forest, a brown pegasus was walking towards an abandoned mansion. "Soon I shall take over, and turn Equestria into my new kingdom." The pegasus said.

**I am having way too much fun with this. :) Please read and review.**


	22. Training Days part 1

Chapter 22

I woke up to the sight of Twilight Sparkle in my bed, next to me. I gently nudged her and she woke up. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked.

Twilight smiled and kissed me. "Yes." She said. "So, what are going to do today?" The lavender unicorn got out of bed and trotted towards me. "I already have some ideas."

I smiled and pulled Twilight into a hug. "We can do that later." I whispered. "For right now, I just want to see what the others are doing."

Twilight acted dejected for a few seconds, but quickly perked up. "I actually heard that there is an opening for Luna's division of the royal guard. The trainer is actually a good friend of mine. He can act a bit random sometimes. His name is Thunder mane."

A smile then spread across my face. "I think my day just got a whole lot more exciting." I said. "I'll be back later." I then spread my wings and flew towards Canterlot. A few hours later, I arrived at the training facility and I saw the recruits. There was a pure black unicorn with a orange tipped mane. I could also see that Ike was trying out, but for the Celestian guard. I approached the unicorn and smiled. "Who are you?" I asked.

The unicorn looked at me, but didn't smile. "My name is Nightfury." He said. "I already know that you are Prince Tempest. Why are you trying out for the royal guard?"

I shrugged and smiled. "I just thought that the job would fit me. Unlike most ponies that live in Caterlot, I actually like to fight for my friends. Anyway, I thought that only pegesai could try out for the lunar are you interested in joining the lunar guard?"

Nightfury sighed. "A lot of things have changed while you were trapped in the clouds, Tempest." He said. "As for your question, I want to join the lunar guard because I want to actually help in case of an attack. The changelings got in, and I want to make sure that doesn't happen again."

I nodded and noticed that grey pegesus had entered the room. "Hello. My name is Thunder Mane. I will be your instructor for today." A butterfly then flew into the room at random and Thunder pulled out a giant mallet. "Die, spawn of Satan!" He yelled as he mercilessly crushed the butterfly with the mallet. He then turned to face me. "I know what you can do, Tempest. Don't think that just because your the brother of Luna and Celestia that I will go easy on you."He then walked down a hall towards a training center.

The others and I followed him down the hall. "This is going to be fun." I thought. "I wonder what Twilight and Ivy are doing." We then entered what looked like acombat arena with swords and bows."This is my favorite part of the job." Thunder said. "So, who wants to go first?"

Nightfury smiled as he walked foward. "That would be me." He said. The black unicorn's horn glowed. Let's do this!" Nightfury then shot a ball of fire at Thunder.

Thunder dodged the fire and drew his sword. "Don't get to overconfident." He said. "That will be your downfall." Thunder then hit Nightfury's side with the flat steel surface of his sword. He then followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent the pyro unicorn into a wall.

Nightfury got up and shot a stream of fire at Thunder."This is going to be interesting." He said. "I have always wanted a then concentrated all of his magic into his horn.

Thunder dodged the stream of fire and looked at Nightfury. He then charged at the unicorn. "I'm glad I could be of assistance." He said.

Before Thunder could attack, Nightfury unleashed a large serpentine dragon. The creature looked at Thunder and burned him by scratching him on the side."Ijust love fire." Nightfury said. "It is both elegent and deadly at the same time."Nightfury then made the dragon disappear and fainted

Thunder looked at Nightfury and shook his head."The fool used to much magic at once." He said. Thunder then turned to the others and myself."We'll continue training tommorow." Thunder said. "You can either sleep in the barracks,or head home. It doesn't really matter where you sleep as long as you show up tommorow." Thunder then walked down the hall with a moon hanging above it. "Lunar trainees sleep here."

I followed Thunder and he assigned me a bed. "This is going to be along week." I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**I'm baaaack. Anyway, I've been busy lately with school, so I may not be able to upload as frequently.**


	23. Training Days Part 2

Chapter 23

When the sun went down, Thunder came into the barracks. "Wake up, time for training." He said. "I don't want to hear anypony complaining either."

I groaned as I woke up and looked at Thunder. "You'd be suprised how early I get up." I said. "Anyway, what happened to Nightfury? I haven't seen him since his fight with you." I then looked around the room to see that I was the only lunar trained left.

Thunder rolled his eyes. "He and the others were sent home." He said. "You are going to fight me. If you win, you'll become a royal guard." Thunder then threw me a coal black sword. "Now then,pick up your weapon."

I smiled and drew the sword. It was about teninches long from the base to the tip of the blade. The hilt was coal black as welltabs the blade. I then looked at Thunder. "This is going to be fun." I said. I then flew full force at Thunder with my sword ready.

Thunder drew his sword and blocked my attack. "You're going to have to do betterthan that." He said. The grey unicorn then pushed back and parried my attack.

I dodged the blow and hit the flat of Thunder's sword with my own. The sword was sent into the air and Thunder flew after it. I smiled and followed him. "It looks like we're taking this battle to the air." He said.

Thunder retrieved his sword and slashed at Tempest."It appears that we have." He said.

I blocked the attack and smiled. "This is getting interesting." I said. I then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that were aimed at Thunder's face and body. I finished the combo with a drop kick that sent the grey pegesus into the ground.

Thunder got up and smiled. "You have no idea." He said. He then charged at me."I always wanted a good challenge. It seems that I got my wish."

We clashed blades for half an hour before I sent Thunder back into the ground with the flat of my sword.I landed on top of him and put my sword to his neck. "Have you had enough?" I asked, smiling.

Thunder laughed and tried to stand up. "You did good, kid." He said. "I am one of Luna's top guard, and I think I have just been replaced." He said. "Anyway, I have a few friends who I think you would like, as a friend I mean. Twilight already told mearhat you had proposed to her." Thunder then trotted out of the training center, but before doing so, he looked at me. "Are you coming?" Thunder then flew into the air and headed for Ponyville.

I shrugged and flew after Thunder. "I might as well make some new friends." I said."Allonsy!"

**More ponies and more adventures. What sort of trouble will our hero get himself into next? Find out ****in the next part of "The return of the Storm". Only on .**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thunder and I soon landed in Ponyville and trotted toward a small bakery. "My friends should still be here." He said. The grey pegesus then entered the bakery, and motioned for medot come in.

I followed Thunder and noticed several ponies. They all looked at me and I smiled.

A pegesus with a light cyan colored coat, yellow mane/tail, and blue eyes then trotted up to me. "My name is Dawn Flash, but most ponies just call me Dawn." She said. "I was there when you first retruned to Equestria."

I shrugged. "I changed a lot since that day" I said.

Dawn smiled. "This is my bakery, by the way." She said. "If you need anything, then just come here."

I nodded and then though of something. "You wouldn't happen to know two ponies named Wave and Eve, would you?"

Thunder nodded. "Those are two of my last time I saw them was when they left to investigate a explosion in the everfree forest. They also live there."

I sighed as I remembered my father. "I meet them when the explosion happened. My father was the pony that created the explosion. I don't know how, but he did."

Dawn gasped a bit. "Well, this is interesting." She said. "I assume that you took care of him?"

I nodded. "I was able to beat my father. Wave and Eve helped in the fight."

Dawn looked at me one more time and then at Thunder. The young mare then walked through her bakery. "I just have to finish a few orders. After that, I should be free for the rest of the day." Dawn then started baking several treats. The smell of cake and cookies baking wafts through the small bakery.

I smile and head for the door. "I'll be back, later." I said. When I exited the bakery, I extended my wings and flew into the air. I was heading straight for my house.

**Ivy POV**

I walked through Tempest's house and smiled. "I wonder what Tempest is up to." She thought. "I haven't seen him in a while."I walked outside and noticed a pure black pegesus with a purple mane and tail. His mane had a white stripe in it as well. I approached him and smiled. "Hey, my name is Ivy." I said.

The pegesus looked at me and smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Ivy. My name is Wonder Tone,but most ponies just call me Wonder."

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Wonder." I said. "I haven't noticed you around much."

Wonder shrugged. "I was actually born in Canterlot, and I just moved here." He said. "I actually need a place to stay. Do you know of any open houses?"

"A friend of mine actually owns a house that has some extra rooms. I'm sure that he would let you stay.I'll see what I can do."

Wonder smiled and hugged Ivy. "Thank you." He said. The black pegesus then stepped back a bit. "I'll see you around." After he said that, Wonder trotted in a random direction.

I nodded and trotted through Ponyville. "Maybe there is nothing to worry about." I thought. "Everything is perfect."

** I have a plan for the wedding of Twilight and Tempest.**


	25. Return of Storm Caller

Chapter 25

Ivy Pov

While I was walking Ponyville, I kept thinking about Wonder, and the other ponies that Tempest has met. "Maybe I should find a special somepony." I thought. The next thing I knew was being shot by a blast of fire, and falling into unconsciousness. I then felt my body being lifted up and teleported somewhere. I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up in a clearing in the everfree forest. My legs were tied together with rope, and I could hardly move or use my magic. "Where am I?" I asked, a little drowsy from just waking up.I then noticed Tempest's father as well as two other ponies who were wearing cloaks.

Storm Caller laughed and trotted over to me. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, my dear." He said. "Nightfury, did you get the others?"

One of the ponies removed their hood and I saw what Ike would look like if he was a unicorn. Nightfury then nodded. "Yeah, Twilight and the others are here."

Storm Caller nooded. "My son should be here within the hour." He said.

Tempest Pov

I soon landed in front of my house and I remembered something. Nopony had brought my father back when we last fought him. I pushed the thought away and smiled. Nothing would ruin this day. I then noticed a note on my door. "This had better be a party invite from Pinkie." I said. I removed the note and read it.

"Dear Tempest,

In lieu of our last fight, I have been gaining powers that you can't even believe. Meet me in the everfree forest, if you want to see any of your friends again.

Sincerely,

Storm Caller"

When I finished reading the note, I could feel anger and rage build up inside of me. "You have made a VERY big mistake, father." I said, anger evident in my voice. "Nopony hurts my friends and gets away with it." I then took off my saddlebags and equipped my lunar guard armour and my sword. I then extended my wings and flew into the air, heading for the everfree forest. After a short flight, I landed in a clearing. I then noticed Twilight and the others bound and gagged. There bodies laid on the soft grass. I then noticed Storm Caller and grit my teeth. "This is going to be fun." I said.

Storm Caller laughed. "Why do you even fight?" He asked. Storm Caller then looked at Twilight and grabbed her by the mane. "Is it because of her?" Storm Caller then drew a sword. "I guess we'll have to fix that."

I then basically rammed into Storm Caller, making him drop Twilight. "If you want to live, then you will leave my finance and friends alone." I said. A fireball then rammed into my side. The force of the blast sent into a tree, and burned me in the process. I looked up to see Nightfury. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

Nightfury shrugged. "You should have thought before you basically stole my spot as a lunar guard." He said. The black unicorn then made fire surround me. "I never really did like the princesses anyway." Nightfury then laughed like a madpony

I could feel the smoke enter my lungs and choke me. I coughed a bit and smiled. "You forget that I still have a trick up my sleeve." I said. I then smiled as I passed out.

Storm Caller rolled his eyes. "That's enough, Nightfury. We don't want him to die just yet." He said.

Nightfury nodded and the flames died. "I still think we should kill him now." He said.

Ivy looked at Tempest and a tear fell down her face. "Come on, Tempest." She said.

Storm Caller then slapped Ivy, sending her back a few inches. "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." he said.

I then started to laugh. "You know, I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but I have no choice." I said in a demonic voice. A black aura then surrounded my body. I drew my sword and it to had a black aura around it.

Storm Caller then flew straight at me. "It seems that you have a suprise of your own." He said. He then threw a punch my way

I smiled and blocked the attack with my own hoove. "I have more." I said as I used the force of the punch to send my father into a tree. I then appeared behind Nightfury and knocked him out with the flat of my sword. After that, the aura receded and I untied my friends and fiancée. "Dont even ask about the arua." I said as I headed back to Ponyville, but not before handing over my father and Nightfury to the other royal guards."Why can't I just have one day of peace?" I thought.

**I am having way to much fun with this. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Please read and review.**


	26. The rise of a storm part 1

Chapter 26

As I walked back to Ponyville, I noticed the moon castle. I then looked into the sky to see the sun setting. "I might as well stay here." I thought. I entered the moon castle to see a pony with a brown coat sitting on the crumbling throne. "Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

The pony turned and looked at me. "My name is Eqinox." He said. Equinox then smiled. "You remind me so much of your mother. I used to serve in her royal guard. That cam to an end when you nearly wiped us all out." Equinox then turned into a fully grown changeling, and he was almost as tall as my mom.

Equinox's comments fueled my anger. "I did what I had to do!" I yelled. "As long as I live, I won't let you come to Equestria."

Equinox simply laughed. "Oh, but we have already won. " He said. His horn then glowed and I was knocked out from a blast of magic. "I am going to enjoy this." The changeling then started to draw ancient runes around my body and the runes emited a green light. Equinox then turned into me. He dragged me into the moon castle and threw me into a room and locked the door "I can't wait to drain Twilight of all of her love for you."After he was done, he walked away and headed towards Ponyville.

Ivy POV

I walked back to Ponyvile with Twilight and the others, and I couldn't stop thinking about Tempest. "I didn't even know he had something like that in his body." I said. I then looked at Twilight. "Should we tell Celestia? Whatever Tempest did back there could be extremely dangerous."

Twilight shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to see what happens and how that aura effects Tempest."

Dawn nodded. "I agree with Twilight. Let's just see what happens. It may not even be that bad. It certainly helped when Tempest fought that other pony."

I sighed. "Ok. I hope everything goes back to normal now. It seems that Tempest has a few enemies." I said. The others and I soon entered Ponyville and headed for Tempest's house. When we got there, Tempest was inside.

"I think it's about time for that wedding, Twilight." He said. "Allonsy." The cyan pegasus then ran out the door and towards the train station. We didn't know what to do, so we just followed him.

**meanwhile in the everfree forest**

**Tempest POV**

When I finally regained conciousness, the moon was high in the sky. I looked around the cell that Equinox had put me in, and I was suprised to see a small lump in the corner. "Hello. Is somepony there? I asked as I tried to stand. The lump shifted a bit and unfurled itself. When the creature stood, I saw that it was a young dragon,proabaly around the age of 7 or 8, with gleaming black scales. The dragon also had a scales that were the color of pure silver on it's stomach. "Who are you?" I asked.

The dragon looked at me and growled slightly. "My name is Dark Opal." She said. "Who are you?"

I could tell by the shape and voice pitch that the dragon was female. "My name is Tempest. I was captured by this changeling named Equinox, and now I think he is going to destroy Equestria. Were you captured as well, Dark Opal?"

Dark Opal then sniffed me and smiled. "You don't smell like Equinox. You're lucky." She said. "You can just call me Opal, and yes I was captured by Eqinox."

I nodded. "We just have to find a way to get out of here." I said. "After that, we can plan to take down Equestria."

Opal smiled slyly. "You just leave that to me." She said. The young dragon then shot a stream of fire at the iron bars of the cage and they soon melted. "Let's go." Opal said as she exited the cage and headed into the depths of the everfree forest.

I didn't have much of a choice,so I simply followed Opal. "This is going to be interesting." I thought. I looked at Opal."Where are we headed?" I asked

Opal turned around and looked at me.. "We are going to a small town called Dragonvale." She said."It's east of Ponyville and should be secluded enough for you to build an army in order to tame down Equinox."

I nodded and continued to walk with Opal.

**Well this has been a mild turn of events. Anyway, I'll need an army of OC's that will be willing to help Tempest take back his life and defeat Equinox.**


	27. The rise of a storm part 2

Chapter 27

Ivy POV

When we arrived in Ponyville after a short train ride, Tempest immediately started preparing for the wedding. I looked at the other ponies that the cyan pegasus had become friends with and I sighed. "This is going to be interesting." I said.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to finally marry the pony that I love." She said. "I'll be back. I need to go get ready." As soon as she said that, Twilight started looking for a wedding dress.

I noticed that Wonder was there and I strutted next to him. "I didn't expect to see you here." I said. "What brings you to the fine city of Canterlot?"

Wonder looked at me and smiled. "I was offered to play some music at Tempest's wedding. Long story short, I could resist the opportunity." He said. "i guess you are here to help prepare for the wedding?"

I nodded and blushed slightly. "I guess you could say that." I said. "I am actually here just to watch, but I'll help in anyway I can."

**Meanwhile, In the Everfree forest.**

**Tempest POV**

I walked with Opal in silence for about an hour until I tried to talk to her again. "So, what was your life like?" I asked. I then noticed a fairly large village on top of a steep hill with holes running along the side. "Is that Dragonvale?"

Opal sighed. "I would rather not talk about it now." She said. "My past is something that I rarely talk , yes that village is Dragonvale."

We soon entered the town and I noticed something wasn't right. I couldn't see any dragons. "Is it usually this quiet?" I asked.

Opal shook her head. "No. I think a holiday is coming up. Here comes a parade now."She said.

I looked down the street and noticed dragons sining a song. "This is going to be fun." I thought, as I hid in the shadows.

** "This is Dragonvale"**

Boys and girls of every nest

Wouldn't you like to have a simple rest?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Dragonvale

This is Dragonvale, this is Dragonvale

Pony screams fill the air tonight

This is Dragonvale, everybody be a sight

Fly or swim, it doesn't reall matter which

It's our town, everybody roar

In this town of Dragonvale

I am the wyvern flying through the skies

Fire burning hot and wings flapping hard

I am the one swimming in the seas

Scales like sea grass and fish by my side

This is Dragonvale, this is Dragonvale

Dragonvale! Dragonvale! Dragonvale! Dragonvale!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the dragon song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, dragon hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Roar! This is Dragonvale

Gold 'n' silver, shining emerald

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the flame

Fly with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Dragonvale!

I am the dragon with the retractable teeth

Deadly one moment and harmless the next

I am the dragon swimming through the seas.

I am the dragon that makes the wind blow through your hair

I am the dragon of the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with darkness

This is Dragonvale, this is Dragonvale

Dragonvale! Dragonvale! Dragonvale! Dragonvale!

Dragonvale! Dragonvale!

Tender ponies everywhere

Life's no fun without a good raid

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Dragonvale

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Princess Diamond might catch you in the back

And roar like a knucker

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Dragonvale, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special gal

Our gal Diamond is Queen of the Dragons

Everyone hail to the Dragon Queen now

This is Dragonvale, this is Dragonvale

Dragonvale! Dragonvale! Dragonvale! Dragonvale!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the dragon song

La la la la-la

La la la la-la

La la la la-la la la-la la

Whoo!

When the parade finished, all of the dragon stood in the town square. The dragon called Princess Diamond came out and clapped hire pure white hands. "That was perfect. Now then, to end this celebration we burn down a large figurine of one of the rulers of Equestria. This one however is of a pegasus named Tempest." She said. A large statue that barely resembled me was then brought out and the dragons shot their flames at it.

I slowly clapped my hooves as I walked out of the shadows. "Bravo. That was honestly quite good."

Dimond saw me and got ready to fight. "Why are you here,Tempest?"She asked.

I sighed and raised his hooves. "I am unarmed, as you can see." I said. "I am not here to fight, but I do need help. A changeling has taken over my life, and he also harmed one of your own."

Diamond raised a claw to her chin and thought. After a few minutes, she smiled. "We will help you fight this changeling as much as we can," She said. "We will have to plan, though.

Back In Canterlot

Equinox POV

I laughed like a mad man as I walked through Canterlot. I spent the day setting up for this stupid wedding, and soon Equestria shall belong to me." I soon entered the room I was staying in and changed to my true form."This is just to easy." I said. They don't even relize what is going to happen." I then heard the door behind me open and a silver unicorn, who I found out was named Ivy thanks to Tempest's memories, was me for I was.

"You're not Tempest." She said, anger evident in her voice. The unicorn's horn glowed a bright silver color. "Where is he?" She asked.

I laughed and made a ring of fire wrap around Ivy and drag her underground. "That is for me to know." I said.


	28. The return of a storm Part 1

ChapterChapter 28

Ivy POV

I woke up in a cave system and I simply laughed. "It's not that easy to get rid of me." I thought. My horn glowed and vines wrapped around my body. I was dragged underground. When I resurfaced, I was outside of Canterlot. "I have to warn the others." I thought as I galloped towards the house where Twilight and the others were.

The first pony to notice me was Wonder. "Where are you going in such hurry?" He asked.

I looked at him and sighed the Tempest we came to Canterlot with was a changeling in disguise. We have to warn the others." I said.

Wonder nodded. "Let's go." He said.

After a while, we found Twilight and the others at a restaurant. Thankfully Tempest wasn't with them. "Guys, we have a problem. The Tempest we came to Canterlot with is a changeling in disguise." She said.

Twilight looked at me and nodded. "Ok. When the time is right, we will take down this changeling." She said. "Who's with me?

We all raised our hooves and cheered.

**Back in Dragonvale**

**Tempest POV**

I looked at Diamond and smiled. "I already have a plan." I said. "A few dragons along with myself fly to Canterlot and take out Equinox."

Diamond nodded. "That is a good idea." She said. The queen of the dragons then looked at Opal, who was standing next to me."It's good to see you again, Opal."

Opal simply nodded. "We should go now." She said. The young dragon then jumped onto my back.

Diamond nodded and several dragon came up. "We are ready when you are,Tempest." She said.

I nodded and flew into the air. "I was born ready." I said. I then flew in the direction of Canterlot.

A few hours later

Equinox POV

I walked into the throne room and smiled. The wedding was only a few minutes away and Tempest was gone. I mentally laughed as I watched apologies fill the seats and Tempest's friends sat in the aisles as well. "This is going to be fun." I thought. "Nothing can stop me now."

Celestia took her spot at the altar and we waited for Twilight. After a few minutes, a pony with a grey coat played "Here comes the bride" and I noticed Twilight walking towards the altar.

When she took her spot, Celestia smiled begun the ceremony began. "Maresand Gentlecolts, we are gatherEd here today to witness the marriage of Prince Tempest Sol, and Twilight Sparkle. If there is anypony that doesn't want to see these two ponies married, then speak now or forever hold your breath.

A sonic boom then filled the air and Tempest crashed through the window and landed on the floor. He then looked dead at me "I object. That pony isn't me!" He said.

I then noticed Ivy stand up and point at me. "It's true." She said. "He's a changeling."

I laughed as I took on my true form. "I am not a changeling, but something much worse. I am a demon." I said.

Tempest POV

I looked at Equinox's true form and simply laughed as a pure black aura surrounded him. "Well this has just gotten more interesting." I said. I noticed that Opal had gotten off my back and was hiding in the shadows.

Celestia was not happy. "I don't care what you are. You won't-" She said

I interrupted my sister mid sentence. "We've heard it all before, Celestia. This is my fight." I said. I felt something grow inside of me, and it wanted to get out. My eyes glowed as the aura around me grew darker. A sword as black as night materialized in my hooves and I smiled like a mad pony.

Equinox smirked like the smug prick that he was and drew his own weapon. He then charged at me.

**Well this is getting interesting. Who will win? Anyway, I'll still need OC's for the next chapter. **


	29. The return of a storm Part 2

Chapter 29

When Equinox got close enough, I parried his attack and slammed him into the ground. "Is that the best you got?" I asked, rage evident in my voice.

Equinox laughed as he got up and looked at me. "I'm just warming up." He said. The demon then grabbed me and threw me out a window. He soon followed after that. "I can kill you with a thought." He boasted.

I simply laughed as I recovered from the short fall And looked at Equinox. "I doubt that." I said. "Many ponies have tried, but none have succeded.I then did a back kick that sent Equinox into the ground, making a large crater in the process. "It doesn't seem like you'll have a better chance."

Equinox got up and flew straight at me. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." He said. The demon then rammed into me and took me into the upper atmosphere. "This is getting interesting."

I laughed as we entered the atmosphere of a different planet. "I won't let you ruin my life." I said as I turned and slammed Equinox again into the ground a second time. I flew into the air and looked around to find myself in a somewhat large city with tall buildings. I could also see creatures staring at the fight between me and Equinox. "This is perfect." I thought, sarcastically. "We're on Earth." I noticed that Equinox had gotten up and I got out my sword. I made a semicircular blade of energy slam into Equinox, but he flipped it back at me.I barely dodged in time to block a swipe from the demon's clawed hand and to knock him into a building, making part of it crash on top of him."At least that's one problem out of my way." I thought.

I then heard a gun fire and noticed humans with several guns pointed straight at me. I felt pain as whatever they shot entered my body. Shortly after that, I felt dizzy and passed out, hitting the ground from a few feet in the air. "We should get him to the Vet." I heard one human say before completely blacking out."

**Sorry for the short chapter. **


	30. Tempest's first rider

Chapter 32

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up, I noticed that I was in what looked like a hospital room for large animals. In the distance, I could hear two voices.

"What do you think we should do with him?" A person with a somewhat high pitched voice voice asked.

A gruff voice that sounded a lot like Applejack's, but a lot deeper, soon responded."I think we should just keep him here until he recovers. Then he'll decide if he wants to go." The voice said.

The other character laughed. "You make it sound like it can talk." The voice said. "Anyway, I'll go with you on this one, Clay."

A door opened to the right of me and I noticed two humanoid figures in the doorway. "Who are you?" I asked. I then noticed that they had put a bridle and a muzzle one me.

Clay laughed and brushed my mane. "So, you can talk." He said. "Sorry about the bridle and wanted to make sure you woke up and tried to bite us."

I raised and eyebrow and tried to laughed through the muzzle. "Me, bit you? Oh no." I said with a bit to much emphasis. "You just don't want to stand behind me." I then noticed that my legs were restrained.

"Yeah, we thought about that to." A girl said.

I looked up to see a girl standing next to Clay. She was wearing jeans and a plaid buttoned shirt. "My name is Elena, by the way. This is my brother, Clayton." She said, poking the teenager standing next to her in the chest.

My mind cleared slightly and I remembered what happened before I was hit with the dart. "How long was I out? " I asked.

Elena smiled warmly. "You were only out cold for a couple of hours." She said. "You were fighting what some people here in New York, or Earth for that matter, would call a demon. What was up with that?"

I sighed. "It's a long story." I said. "The basic summary of it is that I'm not from around here, and that demon wanted to take over Equestria, which is a kingdom that is oplan tented far away from here."

Elena nodded. "Look, you just woke up. You can't just leave." She said.

I sighed. "Ok. I'll stay as long as I need to, then I go home." I said. "My name is Tempest by the way." I then remembered something and laughed slightly. "So, how do I repay you for taking me in and basically healing any of my injuries?" I asked.

Clayton smiled and exited the barn."You can repay us by letting Elena ride you." He said.

My eye twitched. "Ok." I said. I looked at Elena. "When do we ride?"

Elena looked at me and smiled. "We'll be riding in the morning." I said. "I'm assuming you'll want too leave tomorrow, so I want to get it done as early as possible."

I nodded. "I can't wait." I said. I then closed my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to see several horses in the stalls next to me. I then saw a pure black pony in the stall adjacent to mine. "Hey." I said

The pony looked at me and smiled. "Hey." She said. "I guess you must be Tempest. Some of the horses were talking about you earlier."

I smirked. "What did they say about me?" I asked. I then glanced at the horses around me, but they didn't look at me.

The mare shrugged and laughed slightly. "I don't really know. I don't listen to their conversation, but I heard your name come up several time. My name is Onyx, by the way."

I nodded. "It's to meet you, Onyx." I said. The two of us then slept through the night.

When morning came along, Elena came to my stall, unlocked the door, and prepared me for our ride today. The saddle she was using was pure black. The bridle was also black, but it had a red highlight to it. "Are you ready?" Elena asked as we exited the what looked like a barn.

I noticed a somewhat small house a few yards in front of the barn. I also noticed a field and a forest off in the distance. I then nodded and started of at a slaw trot. "You might want to hold on." I said. I then gradually sped uTo and reached my top speed. Surprisingly, Elena held a firm grip on the reigns. After a hour of riding I heard my stomach growl.

Apparently Elena heard it to and she smiled. "Do you want to take a break?" She asked."We can resume after you eat."

I nodded and came to a stop. "I don't see why not." I said.

Elena got off and picked an apple from a nearby tree. She then heTimothy out to me. "Here." She said. "It's good."

I smiled and took a bite out of the apple. I felt the sweet apple juice in my mouth and gave a content sigh. "You were right." I said, after swallowing the red fruit. "Look, I should really get going."

Elena pouted for a while, but after a few minutes, she smiled and brushed my mane with her hand. "Will you come back?" She asked. I think some of the mares have an interest in you."

I laughed slightly. "That's actually why I need to get back. I already have a marefriend." I said. "As for your question, yes. I will most likely come back here. Tell your brother that you both have my thanks." I then bowed, and for some reason, didn't resent every minute of it. I stood up, walked a few feet away, and extended my wings.

Elena gasped. "You're a pegasus." She said, surprised. "Oh my. This is an honor. I never would have asked to ride you if I knew."

I shrugged. "It's ok." I said. "I'm surprised you didn't see pay wings last night." I smiled and flew into the air. I then changed into my alicorn form and rode through space. I was finally heading home.

** By the way, the only reason why humans can understand Tempest is because of two reasons. **

**1. He's part human.**

**2. The ponies in th. Show speak fluent English, so I'm going off of that.**


	31. A short wedding

Chapter 33

I saw Equestria in the distance and sped up. The friction from me falling created a cone of fire. My aura formed a solid bubble around me and I crashed into the ground. I then took the aura back into my body and flew to Canterlot. I flew through the hole in the panes glass and smiled. "Well, now that that's taken care of, Yes." He said. "I do take Twilight to be my wife."I heard cheers and laughter. I smiled knowing that life had returned normal or at least for now.

After the celebrations were done, Twilight, the others, and myself rode back too Ponyville on the train. "So, what happened to Equinox?" Wave asked. "Is he gone?"

i nodded we and leaned forward in my chair. "He shouldn't be a problem any longer." I said. "So, how long was I gone?"

Twilight smiled and put a hoove around me. "You were only gone for a few hours." She said. "By the way, what was with the dragons."

I sighed. "It's a long story." He said. "I'll tell you about it when we get back."

Twilight nodded. "Ok." She said. The lavender colored unicorn then hugged me.

Thunder laughed slightly. "I can't wait to see you back in the lunar guard, Tempest." He said.

I nodded and brushed Twilight's mane with my left hoove. "It feels good to be back." I said. "So, what happened while I was away?"

Lance shrugged. "Nothing much. The dragons explained what happened after you left. Anyway, the dragons mentioned something about you and another dragon named Opal. Who is that?" He asked.

I could feel my heart beat grow faster and I also noticed that everypony looked at me. "Opal is a dragon who I met in the short time of being Equinox's prisoner. She has pure black scales with a silver do you ask?" I said, curiously.

Lance smiled. "I ask because there's a dragon right above you, and it pretty much matches your description, at least for the scales anyway." He said. "You might want to look up."

I sighed. "Ok." I said. I then tilted my head and saw Opal's light green eyes looking back at me. "Hello."

Opal smiled and fall onto my back. "Where have you been, Tempy?" She asked. "It's been a while."

I heard the other's snicker a bit when Opal said my name. I smiled warmly. "Let's just say that I was on a little trip." I said. "If any of you need me, I'll be in the back." I then got up, gently putting Opal on my seat in the process, and trotted in the general direction of the back of the train.

Opal sat up in my seat and looked at Twilight and the others. "Hey." She said, nervously."

Twilight looked at Opal in complete suprise. "Well, I've never seen a dragon other than Spike in Equestria." She said. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Opal smiled. "It's good to meet you too, Twilight." She said.

The others gave Opal their names, but they were still surprised that said dragon was so calm around other ponies.

I stood on the very railing of the caboose. He watched as the trees passed by. I simply smiled. "Everything is perfect." I thought. "I have a good house, a wife, and a whole lot of friends. Life is perfect."


	32. The Dragon Plauge part 1

Chapter 32

It had been almost a month since Twilight and I got married and returned to Ponyville. Everypony ad forgotten about Equinox and it seemed that life was back to normal. The tabloids kept saying that since Twilight was technically a princess due to Cadence's and Shining Armour's marriage, we would rule Equestria. I turned down these rumors saying that we had no plans to take was almost a month ago. Anyway, while I was sitting in my bead, reading a book, I heard a knock on my door. Twilight and Opal were out, so I got up and trotted to the door. When I opened it, I noticed that Celestia was standing their. "To what do I owe this visit, Tia?" I asked, smiling slightly.

Celsetia sighed. "I have been recieveing reports that dragons have been getting severly ill." She said. "Has Opal been showing any strange changes in behaviour?"

I could tell that Celestia was being serious. "No. She hasn't had any changes in behaviour." I said. "Opal and Twilight are out right now, though."

Twilght then came into my house and looked worried. She noticed Celestia and then at me. "Something is wrong with Opal." She said. "She collapsed and has a high fever." My wife then gently levitated Opal off of her back.

I nodded and then looked at Opal. I noticed several symptoms of what looked like a influenza virus. "I think I may know where to find the cure." I said. "This is a common virus from when I lived on Earth.I haven't seen it infect reptiles though. Anyway, right now Opal needs plenty of sleep. I'll be back with the cure shortly." I then trotted outside, changed into my Alicorn form, and flew into the air. It wasn't long before I breached the atmosphere and was speeding towards the rock I once called my home. "I promise that I will get that cure."

**Meanwhile with Twilight**

I watched as Tempest flew into the air and turned my attention to my mentor. "Are their any other dragons being affected by this sickness?" I asked.

Celestia nooded. "Yes." She said. "Is Spike here?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I said.

Ivy and Ike came down from their rooms and looked at Opal, and then at Celestia. "Where's Tempest?" Ivy asked. "What's going on with Opal."

Celestia looked at Ivy. "Tempest is trying to find a way to cure Opal as well as the countless other dragons who have been infected with a illness."

Ike gasped slightly. "Is there anything we can do to help?" He asked.

I nodded. "You can help me take care of Opal." She said.

Ike both nodded. "Do you think we should get the others? Most of them are in Canterlot. Wave and Eve are in the Everfree forest, though." He said.

Celestia looked at Ike and nodded. "I'll inform Tempest's friends who are in Canterlot." She said.

Ivy shrugged. "I'll go tell Wave and Eve." She said.

With that, both Ivy and Celestia left the house. Ike stayed behind in order to help me take care of Opal. "I may need some damp cloths in order to keep Opal's temperature down. She may be cold-blooded, but she may still overheat." I said.

Ike nodded and went to the kitchen to get me the required materials.

**Sorry about not updating for a while. Anyway, I will not be switching between POV's by simply saying it. A example of this is above Twilight's section. **


	33. The dragon plague: conclusion

Chapter 33

I was flying for a few hours when I saw Earth in the distance. "Here goes nothing." I thought as I entered the atmosphere. A few minutes later, I landed in front of a building called a disease control and prevention center. "This seems promising." I then turned into my human form and entered the building.

"Hello." A woman behind the counter said. "Why are you here?"

"I am here because a disease is going a bit out of hand. What is your name, by the way?"

The woman looked at me puzzled, but then smiled. "My name is Selena." She said. "Who are you, and where is this disease?"

"My name is Tempest and the disease is from my home,Equestria." I said."I assume that you heard of it?"

Selena nodded. "I am aware of it." She said. "So, what are we dealing with?" She asked.

I took out a vial containing Dark's blood. "This is a specimen of the disease. It mainly shows common influenza symptoms, and it only seems to infect dragons."I said.

Selena sighed. "It may take a few days, but we will defiantly have a cure." She said, smiling.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.I walked out the door and explored the city.

"Wait, how will I be able to contact you when the cure is finished?" Selena asked.

I smirked. I then handed her a card with a phone number on it. "Just call this number." I said. I then continued exploring the city. "I might as well find a place to stay for the next few days." I booked a room in a hotel. The sun was setting and sighed as I fell asleep in a warm bed.

Meanwhile, in Equestria

Twilight took Opal's temperature again as said dragon was curled into a ball on the couch. "I hat being able to not do anything." She said.

Ike handed another set of cold cloth to Twilight. "She'll be ok. Tempest will be back with a cure soon."

"I know, but I'm still worried for her." Twilight said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ivy trotted through the door with Wave and Eve in tow.

"Where's Tempest?" Wave asked. "Does he know about Opal?"

Twilight glanced at Wave and nodded. "He's trying to find a cure." She said.

Wave nodded. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

Ike shook his head. "No, but you might as well stay here."

"Are there any other dragons that are sick." Eve asked, sitting on the couch.

Ivy nodded. "Celestia said that almost every dragon has fallen ill with this disease." She said.

Back on Earth

I waited for a few days until finally the center for disease control and prevention called. I picked up the phone. "Did you find something?" I asked.

"We were able to create a cure for the dragon plague." Selena said. "It's ready for you to pick up."

I nodded and smiled. "I'm on my way." I took the elevator to the lobby and paid for the room. I then turned into my pegesus form and flew my destination.

"Ah, you're here." Selena said as she stepped outside the building and handed me the cure.

"Thank you." I said as I put the vials into my saddlebag. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Selena shook her head. "No." She said, smiling. Selena then extended her hand. "It was a pleasure to help."

I smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you." I said, before flying into the sky and towards Equestria. After a few hours, I landed in Ponyville and quickly administered the cure to Opal.

Opal's fever calmed and she opened her eyes to see me. The young dragoness smiled and curled into a ball.

"Let's get the cure to the other dragons." I said, looking at the other ponies int the room.

Twilight and the others nodded as we dispersed the cure to any infected dragons. We stopped a crisis before there were any fatalities, thankfully.


	34. The magic duel

Chapter 34

It had been almost a week since the dragon plague and life had returned to normal. Twilight and I were on a outing when Rainbow Dash tackled twilight. "Twilight, you have to come to Ponyville. It's an emergency." She said. The rainbow maned pegesus then flew in the direction of Ponyville.

I helped Twilight get up and we both galloped to Ponyville. When we entered, we saw Rarity faint with a bit to much drama on to Applejacks' back. She then trotted away with Pinkie Pie in tow.

"What's going on here?" Twilight asked awe she and I trotted in.

"Well, if it isn't Twilight Sparkle." A robed pony said. The pony then took down the hood to reveal a cyan blue unicorn.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

The unicorn scoffed and put a hoof to her chest. "How do you not know who I am. I am the great and powerful Trixie."

"Sorry,but I'm not impressed." I said.

Trixie rolled eyes. She then looked at Twilight. "Anyway, you and I have some unfinished business, Twilight. I challenge you to a magic duel. Winner stays, but the loser leaves Ponyville, forever."

"I'm not going to fight you Trixie." Twilight said.

Trixie sighed."Your choice." She said. Her horn glowed and Spike was lifted into the air.

"Put him down." Opal said.

Trixie glanced at Opal and rolled her eyes. She then made a basket appear and threw Spike into it.

"Why are you doing this?" Twilight asked, looking at Trixie.

"You humiliated me." She said, bluntly. "Now, I want revenge."

"Where have I heard this before?" I thought to my self. I shrugged. I noticed that Ike,Ivy,Lance, Wave,Thunder, Eve, and Dawn had now arrived at the scene.

"Whit's happening?"Ivy asked, looking at Trixie, then at me.

"Trixie basically challenged Twilight to a magic duel." I said. I then started listening to Trixie rant again.

"I had to work on a rock farm." She yelled.

"You're lucky a rock farm would take the likes of you." Pinkie said.

Trixie's horn glowed and a cursor took off Pinkie Pie's mouth and threw it in a trash can.

Twilight bit her lower lip and looked at Trixie. "I'll fight you." She said.

Trixie smiled and turned everything back to normal, except for Pinkie's mouth. "If I lose, I won't set hoof in Ponyville again, but if you lose, your the pony banished from this one horse town." Trixie then used he magic to throw a cart into the air.

It would have crushed a pony if Twilight hadn't levitated it, and put it on the ground.

Trixie then threw several pies at Twilight, who retaliated by summoning a parasprite. The brown ball ate the pies and spat out of blue parasprite. Twilight sent the creatures on their way and looked at Trixie.

Trixie then blasted two foals with magic. This turned one elderly and the other into an infant.

Twilight couldn't undo the spell and Trixie laughed. "I am the highest level unicorn." She cyan unicorn then laughed. "Now, you have to leave Ponyville."

"That's enough." I said, as I got between Twilight and Trixie. The others soon followed.

"You proved your point, but Twilight won't leave." Lance said.

"You foals, she's already gone." Trixie said as she levitated Twilight into the air and threw her out of Ponyville. She then made a dome surround Ponyville.

I put my hoof to the glass.

"I'll be ok." Twilight said, putting her hoof over mine. "I'll find a way to fix this." She then galloped into the Everfree forest.

I sighed and felt my anger grow as the others and I trotted back to Ponyville.

Trixie basically started forcing ponies to work on recreating Ponyville. Those We're the lucky ones. She forced Applejack to crush apples and Dawn to bake for her. She forced Pinkie to dance as well.

Opal,Lance,Thunder,and myself went into hiding. I sighed as I trotted through my house. "There has to be some explanation." I thought.

Meanwhile, Twilight was training with Zecora to improve her magic.

"You have to concentrate." Zecora said, as she watched Twilight stand on and levitate water.

Twilight lost concentration and fell into the lake. "It's pointless." She said.

"Then, the only way to beat Trixie is to trick her." Zecora said.

Twilight thought this over and nooded.

Tempest trotted through Ponyville and was heading straight for town hall. He had given Opal to Lance for the next hour or two and had made sure he was in pegesus wanted to give Trixie a surprise. That would be long enough for Tempest to put his plan into action."Trixie!"He yelled as he rammed the door down.

"Who dares disturb the great and powerful Trixie's lunch?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"That would be me." I said.

"Please, I don't need to waste my time with a pegesus." Trixie said as her horn glowed and shot a beam of magic at me.

"Looks can be deceiving." I said tummy body glowed. A long horn then grew on my head, but my wings stayed.

"You're an alicorn?!" Trixie said, surprised to say the least. "I'm not impressed."

I smirked."I recognize that accessory." I said, pointing at Trixie's necklace."Isn't that an alicorn amulet?"

Trixie shrugged. "It might be."She said.

"Anyway,that's not what I came for. I challenge you to a magic dual." I said. "If I win, then Twilight comes back. If I lose, then I'll leave Ponyville."

Trixie thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. "I accept." She said.

**Well, this is going to be interesting. Anyway, this chapter is a bit to long, so I had to split it into 2-3 parts most likely two). Anyway, please read and review. **


	35. The magic dual part 2

Chapter 35

Trixie and I were outside city hall at this point and I smiled. "This is ignoring to be fun." I said.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Are we going to duel or what?" She asked, losing patience.

I smirked and my eyes glowed. The clouds in the dome started swirling above me,creating a hurricane in the process.

Trixie simply smirked. "That's it?" She asked. Her horn glowed with magic and her spell cleared the clouds.

I laughed slightly. "I wasn't expecting that." I thought. I looked around and noticed that a crowd had formed. They were probably here because of the miniature hurricane that I had summoned. I then turned my attention back to Trixie and smirked.

Trixie gave me a curious look and glared at me. Her horn glowed and a strong gust of wind almost blew me back.

"Try mimicking this!" I said. My eyes and horn glowed as my aura covered everything but my head.

"Really?" Trixie asked, obviously not impressed. Her horn glowed and fired a bolt of energy at me.

I saw an opportunity and weakened the aura slightly. The bolt of magic that Trixie fired crashed into my body, sending me flying into a nearby cart.

"No." I heard Opal barely whisper.

"Tempest, get up!" Dawn and Ivy yelled at the same time.

"It's over." Trixie said. She then trotted towards me and smirked. "I win, and Tempest leaves." The cyan unicorn then laughed like a madpony.

I opened my eyes and stood up. "I'm a pony of my word, Trixie." I then grit my teeth at what I said next. "You win." I then turned and trotted through the crowd." If I'm not back in two days, get that thing off her neck." I said as I passed my friends. I then continued trotting until I passed through a opening in the dome. I noticed Wave and Eve in the distance and trotted over to them. "Have you two seems Twilight?" I asked.

Wave nodded and pointed in the direction of the Everfree forest. "I think she's at Zecora's hut." He said.

I nodded and flew towards the forest. I had very little time to make this plan work. I also noticed that Eve and Wave were following me and I shrugged.

I think you guys know what the plan is by now, but for those who don't, I won't spoil it. ;)


	36. The magic duel part 3

Chapter 36

I trotted through the forest for a hour until I saw a small hut. I heard two ponies talking about something and I knocked on the door.

A zebra opened the door and smiled. "She's inside, Tempest." She said. The zebra then went back inside her house and I followed,hesitantly.

The house had a main room with several masks on the walls, three chairs, and a pot of something boiling in the center. I also noticed Twilight sitting on one of the stools and I smiled. She was turned around, and this would surprise her more. I made my way over to her and hugged her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her body and placed my head on her shoulder."I missed you." I said, smiling.

Twilight giggled and turned around. She then nuzzled me. "How did you find me?" She asked.

Wave and Eve entered the hut and smiled.

Twilight looked over at the two and nodded. "Let me guess, you tried to beat Trixie in a fight, and lost." She said, though in a questioning tone.

I laughed slightly. "Who said I tried. I needed to tell you something. Trixie has an alicorn amulet." I said.

Twilight sighed. "I should have known." She said. "How are we going to beat that?My magic isn't strong enough."

I shook my head. "I know, but we may be able to stop this. I'll need to get a letter or something to Ivy and the others." I said. My horn glowed, and I almost fainted.

"You should rest. Only then, will you be your best." I heard the zebra say.

I nodded and stood. "Ok. I'll try to contact the others tomorrow. I then trotted outside. "I'll be back."

Twilight sighed stayed up for the night.

Wave, Eve, and Zecora went to bed either in the trees or a bed.

As I trotted through the forest, I could see the dim glow of the dome over Ponyville. "One more day." I whispered to myself, as if I was answering some unasked question. I then saw the castle of the ancient pony sisters and decided to sleep their.

**Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy with planning future chapters. read and review, please.**


	37. The magic duel: conclusion

Chapter 37

The sun rose as Twilight woke up. "I must have fallen asleep." She thought to herself. The unicorn then looked around. "I guess the others are still asleep.

Wave trotted into the room and looked at Twilght. "Hey." He said. "Where's Tempest?"

Twilight thought for a moment. "I didn't see him come inside." She said. "Do you think something could have happened to him?"

Wave shook his head. "Tempest can defiantly handle himself in a fight." He said. "He probably got lost or something."

Twilight sighed. "We better wait for Eve and Zecora to wake up. Then, we can look for him.

Wave nodded and Wave, as well as Zecora woke up and trotted into the room. "Let's go." He said.

Twilight nodded, explained the situation to Eve and Zecora, then trotted into the forest to look for her husband. "Where could he be?" She thought.

Meanwhile, I was trotting back to Zecora's hut. I noticed Twilight and the others. "Hey." I said as I approached them. "Are you ready?"

Everypony nodded and smiled.

"I just hope this works." Twilight said.

I smiled comfortingly. "It'll be ok, Twilight." I said." My horn glowed a screen appeared next to me. "Just be sure to make it quick."

Twilight explained the plan to the others and they nodded. "Just give us a few hours to get ready." Lance said.

Twilight nodded and I closed the screen. "Ok. So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"I guess we wait." Wave said. "It's not like we have anything else to do."

After about two hors, Twilight, Wave, Eve, and myself headed to Ponyville. We saw Trixie and Twilight challenged her to a rematch. If she won, everything would go back to normal. Twilight used her magic to turn Applejack and Rarity into different ages. She even turned Applejack into a stallion and back again. She also made Pinkie Pie play multiple instruments, which was the only part of the duel that wasn't fake.

Trixie was dumbfounded. She then regained her composure and took the fake amulet from her, and discarding her old one.

"I'll take that." I said as I grabbed the red amulet.

Trixie soon realized that the amulet now had was fake and left Ponyville.

"You can stay if you want." I said, as Trixie left.

"No thanks." She said, but smiling. The cyan unicorn then galloped away. "I will be back, though. You can count on that."

I sighed and Twilight came up next to me. "She'll be ok, Tempest."

I nodded and looked at her. "I know."

Meanwhile, on a small blue green planet, a demon is waking from a slumber that has lasted for almost a year. "Where am I?" He thought. The demon looked around and saw humans mill about in what seemed like a science facility. "I must still be on that planet Tempest put me on." The demon collected energy from around him and let it out in a violent explosion. The force of the blast ripped a hole in the ceiling of his room, and killed several scientists. Equinox then flew away and towards Equestria. "I hope you're ready, Tempest, because you are going to lose everything that you hold dear." Equinox thought with an evil laugh.

**Well, that's another chapter for the story done. I just have to find a way to. set up the story for the next few chapters.**


	38. The crystal empire

Chapter 38

Twilight was just waking up when a message arrived from Celestia. It said that the crystal empire had reappeared, and that we would have to protect it. We gathered Applejack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Opal stayed behind to help Spike take care of the other's pets.

"Tempest, do you know anything about the crystal empire?" Twilight asked, as I watched the landscape fly by from the train we were on.

I sighed as I looked at my wife. "I don't remember much about it." I said. "It's been a long time since I visited."

Twilight nodded. "Celestia said that somepony called King Sombra once ruled, but she and Luna sealed him away."

It felt like I knew the name from somewhere,but I couldn't quite put my hoof on it.

Twilight looked at me and tilted her head. "Is there something wrong, Tempest?" She asked.

I suddenly came back to reality and shook my head."No. I was just thinking."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "When are we going to get there?" She asked. "I'm so board, just sitting here.

I looked about the window and tried to see anything ahead of the train. "All I can see is snow, so we must be getting close."

The train then stopped and I fell out the window. I landed in a soft pile of snow.

"Are you ok, Tempest?" Twilight asked, looking down from the window.

I groaned as I got up. "Yeah, I've been in worse spots before." I then looked around at the surrounding area. "I think we're here."

Twilight and the others got out of the train via a side door and I soon joined them.

"I'm glad all of you made it. We should get back to the city, though." A masked pony said. He then lifted his helmet and it was Shining Armor.

Twilight ran ahead and hugged her brother. "It's so good to see you again." She said.

"Good to see you to sis." He said,before looking at me. "Good job at getting into Luna's guard."

"Thanks." I said. I wasn't sure, but something seemed very wrong. "So,what's so dangerous out here."

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to-" Before Shining Armor finished, a roar split the air.

I turned around to see a black cloud rising out of the ice. "Run!" I yelled, as I flew into the air and towards the city. I noticed the others following me, but Shining Armor stayed behind to hold off what I assumed to be King Sombra. The others and I soon entered the city and saw a beautiful city. It seemed to be made entirely out of crystal. "This is beautiful. It's almost a shame that we can't stay here." I thought, as I landed next to the others."Let's go."

After a few minutes of walking, we entered a castle and I noticed Cadence on the throne. "It's good to see you again." She said.

I wasn't sure, but she seemed a bit pale and starved from keeping the shield up.

Cadence winced and Twilight galloped to her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"She's malnurished and exhausted from keeping the shield up. I wish I could help,but Sombra compromised my shield spell." Shining Armor said as he entered the room with some sort of growth on his horn.

"I'm fine." Cadence said.

Shining Armor nodded. "Twilight, can you and the others try to find out any information that may stop Sombra?"

Twilight nodded. "You can count on us." She said.

At this point, we split up and started interviewing different ponies. After a few hours though, Twilight and I couldn't find anything and we met up with the others only to find that they had the same luck as we did say that the crystal ponies told her about a library.

Twilight smiled. "Why didn't you say so." She said. We then trotted towards the library. When we arrived, we saw a large room with shelves filled with books.

I noticed a librarian and smiled. "Hello, do you know where we might find a book on the crystal empire's history?" I asked.

"We do." The librarian said.

"Do you know where it might be?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I even work here." The librarian said.

"We'll just have to look around." I said.

After a few hours, Twilight found a book that went into detail about the history of the crystal empire and the crystal explained this to Shining Armor and a sleeping Cadence. "We'll get started right away." She saw the others and I gathered around a table

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

Princess Cadance needs our helpHer magic will not last foreverI think we can do itBut we need to work togetherWe have to get this rightYes we have to make them seeWe can save the Crystal Ponies with their history

**[Rainbow Dash]**

It says that they like jousting

**[Rarity]**

They flew a flag of many hues

**[Applejack]**

Made sweets of crystal berries

**[Fluttershy]**

They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes

**[Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike]**

Oh we have to get this right, we have to make them see. We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history

**[Pinkie Pie]**

There was a crystal flugelhorn,that every pony liked to play

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

And a Crystal kingdom anthem, can you learn it in a day

**[Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike]**

Oh, we have to get this right,Yes we have to make them see. We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history

After we finished setting up, Twilight got the fair started. I could see the ponies coming to the castle, and smiled. "This is to easy." I thought.

Rainbow Dash then covered the crystal heart with a flag. "We may have a problem, Twilight." She said.

Twilight nodded and went to talk to Shining Armor. "I didn't know it was an actual relic. The book didn't say anything about the crystal heart." The magenta unicorn said as she saw a missing page in the book. "I have to find that heart." She then galloped off into the castle.

The spell failed, and a ghostly wail could be heard."That can't be good." I said. I stood on my hind legs as my horn glowed. I then slammed my front feet into the ground as I made a second shield appear. "Twilight,hurry."

Shining Armor looked at me and then at the black shield I had created around the city. "You are just full of surprises, Tempest."

I smirked and laughed. "You have no sure Cadence gets something to eat and definatly some sleep."

King Sombra looked at the new shield and tilted his head. "Thisss is very interesssting." He thought. The black unicorn then rammed his horn into the shield.

I flinched from the attack. "I don't know how long I can hold it."

Twilight trotted through the castle. She then entered the throne room and tilted her head. The magenta colored unicorn then used her magic on the top crystal, revealing a long spiraling staircase. Twilight trotted down the stairs and passed through a door that led to a room with a bright light and car second staircase made of stone. When Twilight reached the top, she saw the crystal heart. "I found it." When Twilight touched the crystal heart, spikes came out of the ground. "Help!"

I heard Twilight, and I flew into the air. I saw where she was aFd grabbed the crystal heart. "Stand back, Twilight."

"No Tempest. You get the crystal heart to Cadence before Sombra gets in." Twilight said.

As soon as she finished, King Sombra broke through my shield and was heading directly for the Crystal Kingdom.

I looked at Twilight, who had a pleading look in her eyes. "I'll go, but I'm coming back for you." As soon as I said the platform under me collapsed.

"The crystal heart is mine." Sombra said. He stood on a rising platform of crystal.

"I don't think so." I said as I extended my wings and flew into the air. "Cadence, catch." I then threw the crystal heart at Cadence.

She caught the heart and flew to the ground. "This ends now, Sombra." She said as she and the other crystal ponies used the crystal heart to Sombra into oblivion, sending his horn into the distance.

I looked around and noticed that Twiligh had escaped and that the others and myself had a sort of gleam that looked similar to the crystal ponies. I also noticed what looked like a white aurora was spread across the sky.

"This is simply marvelous." I heard Rarity say.

When the others and I returned to Equestria we all decided to head home. I fell asleep next to Twilight and with Opal and Spike in the next room over.


	39. Banishment and secret plans

Chapter 39

Thunder Mane was trotting through the dungeons of Canterlot during his night shift when a loud explosion rocked the building. He galloped to the source when he saw Equinox, disguised as Tempest, freeing Storm Caller and Nightfury. "Somepony get me Celestia!" He yelled.

Equinox flew away, but Celestia entered shortly after. "What happened here?" She asked.

Thunder looked at Celestia and sighed. "Your brother, Tempest, just freed Storm Caller and Nightfury."

Celestia sighed. "Take Lance, get the elements of harmony, and banish Tempest."

Thunder nodded and went to complete the task.

* * *

Tempest woke up and looked at Twilight. He smiled and nudged her. "It's time to wake up." He whispered.

Twilight moaned and opened an eye. "Can't we just sleep in for once?" She asked.

I smiled and laughed slightly. "I guess you can." I said. I then heard a knock at the front door and headed to the foyer. I opened the door to see Thunder Mane, Lance, and Twilight's other friends. "What's up?" I asked, noticing the elements of Harmony around the necks of Twilight's friends.

Thunder Mane grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the ground. "Where are they?" He asked, anger evident in his voice.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as she came out of the house.

Thunder looked at Twilight. "Why don't you ask him." He said. "I saw him free Storm Caller and Nightfury. So Tempest, where are they."

I opened my eyes and bucked Thunder Mane off me. "What sin the name of my sister are you talking about?" He asked. "I was here with Twilight the whole night."

"He's telling the truth." Twilight said.

Thunder looked at Twilight. "He could have woken up and flown to Canterlot. He hasn't changed at all."

Twilight looked at me and then at Thunder. The grey pegasus pushed the box with her element in it. "I'm sorry, Tempest." Twilight said as she put her element on.

I was to shocked to move as Twilight and her friends charged up the magic and blasted me with the elements of harmony. I had been forced onto the moon, much like Luna was. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of me, and all I could do was curl into a ball and cry on the ground of my new prison.

After the spell was done, Twilight threw her element on the ground and trotted over to Thunder Mane. She then slapped him so hard he fell onto the ground. "If you were wrong, I'd hate to be you when Tempest get's out of those clouds." She said before trotting back into my house and sitting on the edge of the bed. She then held her hooves to where her lungs were and cried.

Thunder stood up and sighed. He honestly didn't even know what to say.

"Will all of you please talk to her?" Lance asked. He then looked towards the door Twilight left open. "Something tells me she could really use it."

Twilight's friends all nodded. "We'll see what we can do." Applejack said.

"Thank you." Lance said. He then turned to Thunder Mane and nodded. "We better tell Celestia that we took care of Tempest."

Thunder nodded and flew back into the air. Lance followed close behind as the two flew towards Canterlot.

After a few hours, I stood up and sat down on the hard stone ground and started singing as my eyes slowly closed.

**_Viva La Vida_**

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

(End of song)

I sighed as I finished the last note of the song. "I might as well try a second song." I thought. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Tempest." A figure standing behind me said.

I instantly recognized the voice and turned around to see Luna. "Why are you here?" I asked.

My sister sighed. "You're dreaming right now, Tempest." She said. "It's sort of a second responsibility." Luna looked at me, contemplating what to say next. "Did you free those two ponies?"

I grit my teeth. "I didn't free Storm Caller and Nightfury from prison." I said, on the verge of yelling. "Why does everypony think I did?"

Luna shrugged. "Tempest, one of my highest ranking royal guards saw you free them.I doubt he would lie to Celestia." She said.

"Get out." I yelled."I don't want to see you or Celestia ever again."

"The feeling's mutual." My sister retorted. I could see the tears begin to well up in Luna's eyes. She then galloped away.

A few seconds later, the full force of what I had just done came crashing back on me. "Luna, wait." I called out as I galloped after my sister. I found her on the ground, in a ball, and crying. I put my wing on her back and she looked at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. earlier."

Luna smiled slightly. "I know. I would have imagined that you would've said that to Celestia, but never to me."

I laughed slightly as I wiped tear from her face. "I think I did at one point, but that was at a different time."

Luna giggled slightly. She then looked at the stars. "I don't see why you of all ponies would free Storm Caller and Nightfury, even if you did do it." She said.

I suddenly realized something. "Luna, you have to go back to Equestria. I don't know what it is, but something isn't right." I said with a dire urgency in my voice.

Luna nodded. "I'll be back in a few days, then." She said. "I would also suggest that you look over some old memories. It helps to pass the time." My sister then left my dream and I was left there on the moon.

* * *

In clearing about five miles from the changeling territory, three figures sat around a campfire laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe those fools banished Tempest to the moon." One of the ponies said.

"Yes. Well, I guess me changing into Tempest fooled them." Equinox said. "What do you think, Storm Caller?"

Storm Caller looked at Equinox and shrugged. "This had better be worth it." He said.

Equinox smiled and slapped Storm Caller on the back. "It will my friend. Once we resurrect Chrysalis and the NLR, nothing will be able to stop us." The demon then started laughing evilly.

**All I have to say is that I do not own the song. _Viva La Vida _belongs to Coldplay**


	40. Freedom and the dark army

Chapter 40

Twilight woke up a few hours later and just stared at the ceiling. She then heard a knock on her bedroom door. "It's unlocked." She said.

Opal walked into the room and got on the bed. She looked away from Twilight and sighed. "I know how you feel, Twilight." She said. "I had to go through the same thing when Equinox kidnapped me and killed my parents." A few seconds later, Opal turned to look at Twilight. "If you want, we can talk about him."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks Opal," She said. "but before we talk about Tempest, what were your parents like?"

Opal sighed. "My mom was very kind and gentle. She had scales that held the color of pure silver and water blue eyes. She also had a pair of horns on each side of her skull. She was also quadrupedal, like me. She would... take me out to the beach and let me play in the water. We would then basically sunbathe on the warm 's all I can remember about her."

"Ok. What was your father like?" Twilight asked with a unhidden curiosity.

"My father was very muscular. He would train me to fly and breathe fire. He would always bring back gems to eat. Almost all of his scales are pure black, but the scales on his stomach and chest were silver. Like my mom and myself, he was also a quadruped. However, he had one horn on either side of his head and a third horn that was in between his eyes., instead of the two pairs that my mom and I. So, what was Tempest like before I met him?

Twilight smiled slightly. "Well, I heard about Tempest almost a year ago. I read about him in a book that said that he was banished almost four thousand years ago. He vowed that he would one day return, and flood Equestria.

Opal tilted her head slightly. "Why did he want to do that?" She asked with a curiosity that could match Twilight's.

Twilight sighed slightly. "You would have to ask him, but I read that he was jealous of Celestia, Luna, and Discord. Basically, ponies played during the day and sometimes during the night. A few ponies even followed Discord at one point in time. Tempest,however, wasn't worshiped by anyone. He was sort of a unknown pony at the time, and he wanted to change that. That's why he wanted to flood Equestria."

"So, why didn't Tempest flood Equestria when he returned?"

"My friends and I stopped him. We used the combined force of the elements of harmony and Discord's magic to get rid of the darkness that clouded Tempest's mind. He then fled into the Everfree forest."

Opal looked at Twilight with eyes that held the signs of curiosity. "What happened next?" She asked.

Twilight smiled and continued to describe my life before we got married. When she was done, Opal had a look of amazement firmly held on her face. "That's amazing." She said.

Twilight nodded and shrugged. "It felt good talking about Tempest." She said.

Opal smiled slightly. "I'm glad I could help." She said.

* * *

I floated thorough my memories and sighed. I then noticed that a few years of my memories were wiped clean. "I don't think that's normal." I said to myself. Upon closer observation I noticed a magical barrier clouding the memories and I used my aura to break the barrier.

A blinding flash of light nearly blinded me. Every memory from the first four years of my life suddenly filled my mind, and I was sucked into the memory.

(Flashback)

I floated in the flashback and saw the inside of the Canterlot castle. I saw too alicorns, one male and one female, in a large dining room with several other adjacent rooms.

"Is Tempest asleep?" The male asked.

The other alicorn nodded. "Yes, and his sisters are with Discord while he's exploring the forest nearby." The voice sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't quite remember where I heard it from.

The male smiled and chuckled slightly. "Those three are always so curious." A series of loud knocks came from the main door and it was then blown off it's hinges. The two alicorns prepared to fight as Queen Chrysalis and Storm Caller entered the room with several other changelings.

"Where is he?" Storm Caller asked.

One of the alicorns glared at him. It was the male and I noticed that he had a dark blue coat with a astral mane of the same color. "Leave now." He said.

Chrysalis laughed and glanced at the female alicorn. She then shot a bolt of magic at her.

The female dodged the attack and smirked. I noticed that she had a pure white coat like Celestia's, but her astral mane was as orange/yellow as the sun. "You won't lay a hove on Tempest."

Storm Caller smirked. "I think we could persuade you to give him to us." He said. The pegesus then stepped aside and three changelings trotted forward. They were carrying younger versions of Celestia, Luna, and Discord,unconscious of course. "Give us Tempest, or they die."

The male glared at the two. "What's stopping us from freeing them ourselves?" He asked, with a trace of anger in his voice.

Storm Caller laughed slightly. "I'm surprised you would make that gamble, Dusk. We could kill them before you have time to cast the proper spell." He then glanced at the female alicorn. "What about you Corona. Are willing to take that risk."

Dusk and Corona looked at each other and then back at the ponies that had invaded there home.

"This is getting boring." Chrysalis said. She then ordered her changelings to kill Corona and Dusk. She then ordered a second group to go find me.

Corona and Dusk held their own against the horde of Changelings, but they were outnumbered. The second group of changelings came out with me effectively captured. Chrysalis then killed both Corona and Dusk with a well placed magic projectile, which hit one of the support beams, making a large section of the ceiling fall on the two alicorns. The group of changelings and Storm Caller flew away into the night, leaving my siblings behind. The next few years flashed by to quickly for me to truly comprehend, but I mainly saw Chrysalis use her magic to change a part of me into Changeling,and give me back to my true family.

(Reality)

I came back to my senses and saw that I was sealed by holy chains to the surface of the moon. I felt my anger grow to the point where I screamed into the depths of space. I then used my magic and aura to alter my DNA so that I was a pure alicorn. "I know who I am." I thought as my anger grew. "I am Prince Tempest Sol. I am the son of Dusk and Corona; brother of Celestia, Luna, and Discord, husband of Twilight Sparkle, and one of the highest ranking officials in Luna's royal guard!" I yelled as my aura flared up and the celestial chains binding me to the moon were dissolving into nothing. With a mighty thrust of my wings, I soared back to Equestria.

* * *

Equinox smirked as he and his group entered the changeling territory. "This is just to easy." He thought as the changeling castle came into view. The main towers were in a state of ruin and the graves of dead changelings and their queen. The demon laughed as he noticed a red tipped horn imbedded into one of the pillars of the main castle. "This is to easy." He thought. Equinox's horn glowed and a dark purple mist spread through the graveyard.

Hundreds of changelings rose as well as Queen Chrysalis herself. She looked at Equinox and the other ponies in front of her. "How can I ever repay you." She said with a bit of sarcasm.

Storm Caller smirked. "I think we all have something to gain here. You can help us by joining us."

Chrysalis laughed and smirked. She honestly had expected this from the group that had resurrected her and nearly the entire changeling race. "I will join you." She said.

Equinox smiled. "Excellent, now we only have to bring Sombra back from the dead and we will have be able to take over Equestria. The glow of dark magic that had been in Equinox's horn returned and a purple aura surrounded King Sombra's horn. The fragment of the deceased king floated into the air and grew. It stopped when Sombra reached his previous age.

Sombra stood on the pedestal and smiled. He then trotted down, creating a staircase of crystal under him. "What do you have to offer?" He asked.

Equinox smiled. "How about a chance to rule over Equestria?"

"I'm ready if you guys are." Sombra said.

The group of ponies laughed.

Nightfury looked at them. "What have I gotten myself into." He thought. He noticed the others were marching back in the direction of Ponyville, and decided to give Equestria a fair chance. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Well, things just got interesting. Tempest is free and Equinox has raised an army. Who will win? Only I truly know. (insert evil laugh)**


	41. Captured

Chapter 41

Twilight was baking when she saw a swarm of changelings flying towards Ponyville. "This can't be good." She thought.

Opal ran into the kitchen, and was obviously scared. "What's going on?" She asked.

Twilight hugged Opal and smiled. "It'll be ok." She said. "We just have to find the others, and make a plan." Twilight then galloped out of the house with Opal in tow. She didn't get far, when a few changelings attacked her, sending her to the floor. She would have gotten up, but one of the changelings hit her hard in the head with a blunt object.

Opal saw this and growled. She then shot a stream of fire at the changelings. "Get away from my adopted mom." She yelled. The young dragoness then felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, as she fell into unconsciousness, right next to Twilight.

The changelings that had attacked Opal and Twilight brought them to the center of the small town and threw them in cages. When Twilight woke up, she saw that almost all of Tempest's friends were there. The city was also being ransacked. Buildings were on fire and she could clearly see that Tempest's house had been destroyed. "This can't be good." She said, under her breath.

"No, it isn't." A voice from the street said. "It won't be long now until we have total control of Equestria and her ponies."

Twilight looked up to see none other than Tempest (Equinox in disguise) standing in front of her cage. "You traitor. I hate you!" She yelled, drawing attention from the other prisoners.

The fake Tempest laughed as fire surrounded him as he revealed who he truly was. "Oh please, like Tempest would do anything like this." Equinox said.

"That's impossible. Tempest beat you." Dawn said.

"Yeah, how in the name of Celestia are you alive?" Wonder Tone asked, slightly curious.

Equinox chuckled darkly and looked at Dawn. "Yes, Tempest did beat me, but he didn't kill me. And now that I'm back, I will make everypony who Tempest cares about suffer."

Twilight stood up and smiled. "When Tempest finds out about this, he's going to make all of you pay."

Equinox rolled his eyes and touched the bars of the cage. Electricity then passed through the metal and shocked Twilight and Opal, making the two of them fall to the floor. "You forget my dear, I plan ahead. For example, who do you think actually broke Nightfury and Storm Caller out of prison? Who do you think resurrected the changelings and King Sombra?"

Twilight was surprised to say the least. "Tempest will find a way." She thought.

Equinox laughed manically and trotted away. "Let's get these cages to Canterlot. We wouldn't want the citizens of Ponyville to miss the defeat of their ruler."

A shrill noise filled the air and after a few seconds, the cage jolted forward and Twilight lost her balance, making her fall to the ground. When she got up, she noticed the cages were all hooked together. The lavender unicorn closed her eyes and hoped that Tempest would find a way to break free of his prison and save them. She got a sign for that hope when she looked up to see a what looked like a meteor flying through the sky. The object wasn't exactly that big, but Twilight saw it land somewhere in the everfree forest. She then heard the gates of Canterlot open and she looked towards the city to see that it to had recently been under siege. She noticed Storm Caller and Chrysalis on a balcony on the castle, and she felt her hope draining.

"Put them in the caves with the others." She heard Chrysalis say. "They'll be out of the way."

The cages then went into a set of doors and Twilight was forced from the cage she was in and fell onto the cave floor. She looked around the room and noticed most of her friends and the ponies Tempest met were there. She sighed as she curled into a ball in a corner and felt the warm embrace of sleep take hold.

* * *

Chrysalis and Storm Caller smiled as Equinox entered the throne room. "It certainly is a splendid day for a take over." Storm Caller said. "I wonder where Nightfury is."

Equinox shrugged. "I guess we'll have to discuss the next phase of our plan without , I assume that most of the guards have been... replaced." Equinox said, looking at Chrysalis.

The changeling queen nodded. "Everyone except for Tempest." She said, laughing at their victory. "There's no one left to stop us. We rule all of Equestria now, and as per our agreement, Sombra is taking control of the crystal empire. He should return by tomorrow afternoon.

Equinox nodded. "I assume he'll be bringing both Cadence and Shining Armor."

Storm Caller shrugged. "He may, but we aren't sure. As for our plan, I think we basically run Equestria into the ground. It will then be absorbed by the changeling nation."Storm Caller, along with his associates laughed.

Later that night, the gates to Canterlot opened and King Sombra trotted in with Cadence and Shining Armor in cages

* * *

In the heart of the everfree forest, there lay the still burning impact crater from a meteor. The rock on the space debris was pure black, and was breaking. The actual material seemed to be shrinking and was being absorbed into a pony.

I opened my eyes as I stood where the meteor had once been. Said space debris was a solid aura that protected me during re-entry. I took in my surroundings and laughed. I was back in Equestria. "Well, I'm glad that worked." I said to myself.

"A lot has changed since you were gone." Somepony said. "Honestly, I'm even glad to see you."

I turned around to see Nightfury. "Why is that?" A sword materialized in my hoove.

Nightfury backed up. "I don't want to fight, Tempest. Especially not when Equinox has taken over. I want to help you fight back."

I nodded. "If you have truly changed, then what makes you think that you may be of assistance to me?"

Nightfury smiled. "I can get your friends out of Cantetlot. Equinox is holding them prisoner there."

I sighed. "Ok. If you're able to get my friends out of prision, then I'll personally drop any charges against you."

Nightfury smiled. Thank you, Tempest. I won't disappoint you." Nightfury then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"How does he do that." I thought.

"So, are you truely going to let Nightfury off the hook?" Somepony asked.

I turned around to see Wave and Eve ion the trees behind me. "Of course I will. I forgive him for any misdemeanors he caused in the past. Anyway, I assume you heard about Equinox.

Eve nodded. "We were going to Ponyville when we saw the changeling swarm."

"So, how do I know that you aren't changelings in disguise?" I asked.

"How do we know you're actually Tempest?" Eve retorted.

I smirked as I let my aura take over. "I'm the real Tempest because only I can use the aura." I then had a idea and my eyes dialated. I could see Wave and Eve's aura and smiled. "You're who you say you are."

Wave rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I think Eve, myself, and a old friend of ours might be able to help."

I thought for a second and then glanced at Wave. "Who's the friend."

"His name is Wolf Hood. He lives near here with his pack. Come on" Wave then trotted into the forest and Eve followed.

I simply facehoofed and laughed. "Tempest, what have you gotten yourself into this time." I thought as I trotted after Wave and Eve.


End file.
